Star Wars:The Path to Redemption
by EF-5 Disaster
Summary: Takes place after the events in the Last Jedi. The story of Ben's redemption.
1. Chapter One : Newfound Allies

**Star Wars: The Path to Redemption**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for future mature and explicit content.

Summary: This is my take on how Ben Solo will be redeemed. A story about great love and bringing balance to the galaxy, that was once prophesized once before. Main pairings Reylo of course and Rose/Finn. Perhaps a secret marriage, who am I kidding of course there will be.

Without further ado let's get this story started.

Chapter One: Newfound Allies

What is left of the resistance can all fit on the Millennium Falcon. Most of the resistance is slumbering on random parts of the ship. Rey and Chewbacca are piloting the ship as far away from the First Order fleet. Chewy turns to Rey. He gives her a nod as to say she is relieved and it's time to rest the battle from your body. She finds the captain's quarters have not been taken; with just a loan mattress in the room a twin size. As soon as Rey falls onto the bed she feels instant relief. She soon falls into a deep slumber. Only to be awoken in a cold sweat panting heavily just a few short hours later by Ben. She sighs thinking to herself 'why now?'

He is positioned on the foot of the bed; Looking into her eyes. His presence is somewhat of a comfort to her. They both sit in silence. For what seems like an eternity, until it is the Supreme Leader who breaks the silence. Rey cannot still get over the fact he wasn't going to embrace the light. She can also feel his twisting emotions inside of him. She knows he has compassion for her.

"I am sorry to disturb you. I wanted to see what you saw in the vision of me turning to the light." He says softly.

"But at this hour?" she says rubbing her eyes and muttering a small yawn. He in that moment takes her hand.

"Please." He pleads. She accepts his request and touches his face. Funny thing about visions is that they are just broken images to decipher for yourself. The vision can seem completely different to each individual. Images of a lake on a lush planet, an alliance, a merging, overwhelming joy, a huge secret and lastly a child. He can feel he has disturbed Rey enough and then leaves. Only after muttering thank you. Her hands are still tingling after touching his face. She could feel the indents of his scar that she had given him once before on Starkiller. She then falls back asleep.

The next morning she awakes in a room. With beautiful wallpaper and light beaming from the windows. She realizes she is no longer dressed in her normal attire. She was put into sleeping garb. She has become defensive. She slowly creeps out of the door leading outside of the room. Only to be met by Finn embracing her in a hug.

"Where are we?" she mutters after being released from the hug.

"Allies reached out to us on Naboo. This will be our base of operations." Says Leia. "Turns out my cousins have seen our call for help and can help in way they can. Now Rey hurry up and get ready we have a meeting in about an hour to discuss the plans of the new rebellion." The General said with delight and a huge smile plastered on her face. "Fresh towels are in your bathroom Rey." So Rey quickly showered and ate something. She ate with Finn, Poe and Rose. They all went to the meeting together. They had been taken to a big semicircle conference room. What was left of the resistance took up less than a third of the room.

"I wanted to first say thank you everyone for sticking our guns when the fight got tuff. But now the next order of business is who is next in the chain of command if something would happen to me. Poe would be next to lead the forces since he has proven to be worthy of the position. I am also promoting a person as well. Rey will now be a commander underneath Poe who is my second in command. Is that understood?" General Oregona said.

There was clapping and cheering. Rey felt herself trying to be connected through the bond again. 'Why does he have the worst timing ever?' she thinks to herself. She shuts his want to connect through the force and stays for the full duration of the meeting. To be keeping up on the details required for her new rank. She still feels Ben trying to call to her. But she pushes him aside again. With the meeting over and for the next meeting to start in the next days she decides to travel to an isolated area of Naboo to connect with Ben since he has been trying to bond with her for the last three hours. She finds a small caved area and finally opens her mind to the bond. He is standing in front of her in his regular garb.

"It took you long enough. It has never been this long to connect over the bond with you." He says in a pissed off tone.

"I was detained by more important matters your Lord Supremeness." She mutters. He looks at her and moves slowly closer to her. She backs to the wall of the cave. He keeps approaching her at a faster pace until they are face to face. His brown eyes looking into hers.

"I was worried about you." Is all he speaks before picking her up to press his lips softly onto hers. She wraps her arms around his neck. She runs her hand through his jet black hair. He then slips his tongue into her mouth. She accepts. He then moves from her lips to her neck and nips it. Rey is certain a mark will be left on her neck. He softly returns to kissing her. They stop only a moment looking into each pair of hazel eyes, smiling both at each other. But Ben hasn't let go of her. He is still holding her in his embrace against the cave wall. Hidden from reality. Not caring in this moment they are on opposing factions in every way. "I love you." Is all he mutters to her in a soft whisper. He then returns to kissing her. Not giving her a chance to respond. She knows he can feel that she agrees with him. She had felt it in the hut. Back on the island.

The kiss breaks again. Rey is left breathless. But she replies to him "I love you too, Ben." She then leans into him and kisses him again. The kissing stops when Rey's and Ben's lips feel chapped. They day has turned into night on Naboo. Rey knows it is time for her to return to her chambers. She doesn't even say anything to Ben.

"I know you don't have the luxury of your own private dwelling. Go before they send a search party for you. But I have something to ask you first?"

"What is it?"

"Can we form an alliance? One where we bring both of our warring factions to a balanced galaxy?"

"I don't see why not. Seems like a very logical solution to everything." She speaks softly.

"One more question. Can we join forces just me and you?"

"What do you mean?" Rey doesn't have the slightest idea of what he asking. She has a puzzled look on her face.

"We work together to bring a new era of force sensitive beings to embrace both sides of the force. Along with a prospect of marriage between you and I, you balance me and we work well together. I view you as my equal." He says unsure of himself when he speaks this time.

Rey is shocked. She can utter anything. The Porge have finally stolen her tongue. All she does is smile and she kisses Ben hard and passionate on the lips.

"So that's a yes?" he says after the kiss is broken.

"Yes."

"Where can we meet?" he asks her while she is still in his embrace.

"Somewhere private and secluded. Not where anyone who will know us." She speaks softly. "I now have to go Ben. I can hear a search party now." He gives her one last kiss before placing her softly on the ground.

"Love you." He says.

"I love you too, Ben." The bond is cut off until the time they will speak again. Rey then crosses her legs into a meditating position. She can feel the party about to reach her. So she lifts her body by the force.

"Rey?" Finn yells within five minutes.

She has been woken from the force trance and returns to real world.

"Sorry I got lost meditating. Trying to figure ways on how to reconstruct a new saber."


	2. Chapter Two: Becoming One

**Star Wars: The Path to Redemption**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for future mature and explicit content.

Summary: This is my take on how Ben Solo will be redeemed. A story about great love and bringing balance to the galaxy, that was once prophesized once before. Main pairings Reylo of course and Rose/Finn. Perhaps a secret marriage, who am I kidding of course there will be.

Without further ado let's get this story started.

Chapter Two: Becoming One

Last Time

"Love you." He says.

"I love you too, Ben." The bond is cut off until the time they will speak again. Rey then crosses her legs into a meditating position. She can feel the party about to reach her. So she lifts her body by the force.

"Rey?" Finn yells within five minutes.

She has been woken from the force trance and returns to real world.

"Sorry I got lost meditating. Trying to figure ways on how to reconstruct a new saber."

 **Now**

Since Rey had walked all the way to the cave on foot, she rode with Finn and Poe back to basecamp. She still couldn't believe what had transpired in the cave on the secluded outskirts of Naboo between her and Ben. The only way she knew it was real was the small mark that Ben had left on her neck. She touched it softly and smiled. She was alone in her chambers. She had become sweaty from her walk and run to the cave. So she had decided to take a shower. Which, was a very rare luxury on Jakku the desolate sand planet she had grew up on.

She began to lather her hair with shampoo. When she felt Ben appear to her. Before she could utter any noise she was muted by his ungloved hand. She realized he was almost completely naked too except for wearing boxers. He moved his hand from her mouth. "Don't do that." She swatted at him. She temporarily forgot she was naked and attempted to cover herself.

He just chuckles. "I am sorry, I couldn't help myself. You are so beautiful. But back to important matters can we discuss what we started earlier?"

"Can I finish my shower first please?" she gave him a look as if to say to leave. 'But shouldn't I be comfortable around him naked? He is going to become my husband.'

"As you wish my love." He then turns and is about to break the bond between the temporarily until she is done.

"Actually don't go I will be finished in a minute." She says.

"I don't want to push my boundaries; I am not a 'monster'." He says in a mocking tone. He has a big smile plaster on his face. He leaves the shower. Rey has finished her shower she had put on her sleeping attire which consisted of a sleeveless grey top and black shorts. She walked into the sleeping quarters of the room brushing her wet hair with a brush. To find Ben sitting on her bed. She takes a seat next to him, softly placing a kiss on his lips.

"Okay, let's make arrangements then." She takes his hand.

"Well first off we both need a rendezvous point, also you need a reason to leave and lastly the amount of time you'll be gone." Ben had been clearly doing some thinking on this subject.

"What planets are secluded? You know we will to have at least someone to bless this marriage and two witnesses. Who can we have done this request of us? Also the fact of secrecy. I am sure most people will be against our marriage."

"Eventually the truth will come out, it always does. I could care less of what anything thinks of this marriage except…..your opinion only matters. I'll handle the witnesses and everything of the sort. My grandparents got married in secrecy on Naboo. How about we meet on Coruscant? It's perfect we can be hidden amongst all the faces. Also we can travel to the Jedi Temple so we can have you forge your own lightsaber. Then try to have a honeymoon on some sort of lush planet maybe Takodana."

"How can you know what agenda I have?" she questioned but she already knew her answer.

"We are connected by the force; you can also see my thoughts and feelings. Our two souls are connected. It is unreal."

"Yeah next time you feel inclined to invading my mind, don't, and ask me."

"Sorry, so when can I meet you?"

"Two days' time. Do I have to wear a dress?" Rey groaned at the thought of having to wear a dress.

"No, if you wear a dress it will draw attention to us. So something comfortable, even though I will just ripping off you clothes anyway. Just make yourself look beautiful, which you already are to me." He got nervous.

"Subtle, about wanting to lay with me." She blushed.

"It is what married couples do. Can we nOt talk about this anymore?" he voice was cracking. She had left him speechless. She just leaned over and kissed him again.

"I love you." She says softly. Resting her head on his bare shoulder. He then rested his head on hers.

"I love you, too. I will talk with you in the morning." She took her head of his shoulder and he then kissed her softly on the lips.

Rey then feel asleep in the spot Ben was in. She had woken early did the mundane needs to start her day. She then went to meet with Leia. She couldn't believe that she was going to be daughter in law of General Oregana. But she needed to ask Leia for her blessing to go and create a new lightsaber.

"General, I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I went and constructed a new saber. Taking about a month or so?" she had felt nervous.

"Take all the time you need, we can hold down the fort from here. If we need you or there are meetings we can contact you. I understand the whole Jedi lifestyle comes first it is a part of you." Leia then embraces Rey in a huge hug. "Take Chewy to keep an eye on you." Rey wanted to meet Ben alone.

"Thank you General." Rey went to pack a bag to be gone for a long period of time. She and Chewy were about to board the Falcon before Poe came running up to her.

"Take BB-8 with you, he insisting, Along with R2." Before Rey can mutter a response both droids were aboard the Falcon.

She made her course for Coruscant. Chewy landed the ship in the old Jedi Temples holding area.

"Wait here, Chewy. Please." She got out and walked around the historic structure that was surprisingly intact. When she was off guard, and scooped up in a big embrace. Meet with many kisses.

"We weren't supposed to meet for a day." She said to Ben in his arms.

"I wanted to see you, I couldn't wait any longer. Looks like we both thought he same thing."

"Yes. You are right."

"Let's get married now." Ben growled into her ear.

"How?" a mighty roar bellowed from behind the couple that was still embracing. They had been caught. The large Wookie and the two droids were looking at them. Chewy made advances at Ben, the couple broke apart. The Wookie went for Ben's throat. Lifting him in the air. "Chewy stop! It's okay, don't hurt him."

Chewy roared. He still held onto the young man. Like he was saying 'He killed Han, his own father. Now you are kissing him. You told Leia you were going to construct a lightsaber and find out ways of the Jedi. What the fuck is going on here? We are leaving now Rey.'

"We are betrothed to one another." Ben said in gasps, desperately seeking air. The Wookie let go of his throat.

'Is this some sort of sick joke?' the Wookie warbled throwing his arms in the air.

"No Chewy it isn't. I feel in love with Ben. We have been fated by the force." Chewy looked into her eyes.

'Are you sure he won't turn on you?' the Wookie says.

"I understand what you are saying Chewbacca, no I won't turn my back on Rey. My plan is to dissolve the First Order. Let the Republic come back. I don't want to bask in the darkness anymore; I have found my light in the dark."

'You two are going to get married, I might as well be the officiate. I was the officiate for your parents Ben. Seems only right. The droids will be your witnesses. I assume you want this to be a secret so I won't say anything. I will go back to my home planet for some time and come back to pick up Rey, unless you want to drop off your bride, Ben. '

"I believe that choice is up to Rey." Ben said softly.

'Okay then let's get this show on the road.' The Wookie grunted. The vows where short, sweet and to the point. BB-8 and R2 watched in silence. The young couple now embraced in a long kiss. BB-8 and R2 beeped with delight. Chewy told the droids to remember this is a secret union and to not discuss what went on today with any soul. Unless one of the members of the couple said otherwise. The Wookie followed by the two droids parted.

"Thank you." Ben said softly to the Wookie.

'No problem kid, now don't her pregnant at least for a while. 'Chewy Chuckled.

The newly married couple watched the Falcon fly off into the abyss of space. It was now nighttime and it had started to rain heavily. Ben and Rey kissed in the rain until they were drenched. Ben picked up his bride bridal style and carried her to his ship. As the couple made it to the small sleeping area of the ship, they were almost out of there drenched clothes at this point. Except only there undergarments remained. They then removed those too.

They both lay naked on top of one another. Kissing each other deeply and their hands intertwined.

"I need you Rey." He said between kisses.

"I am here Ben, always." She looked into his brown eyes. She then felt a small pain in her lower half as Ben had entered her. It was his and hers first time. Rey had never found anyone that was her equal until Ben. Ben Solo never found anyone attractive; also his strives in the force kind of left him celibate. But now is not the case. Ben thrusted into her at an even pace. She moved with him. Switching many positions from missionary to him holding her in him arms. They both had stamina, the whole blissful experience had last a solid hour and a half. Until Ben felt he was at his climax he emptied himself into her. They both gasped. Rey motioned to get off of him. Since they position they were in she was straddling him. He smirks at him Wife.

"My dear wife we aren't done quite yet." She gulps slightly and he chuckles. Moving at a faster pace. This next session lasts another hour before he collapses on top of her, empting his seed into her again. Both of them panting he then removes himself from her, only to cuddle his exhausted and sweaty Wife. She kisses him before falling asleep.

The next morning Ben wakes up with his Wife not at his side. He becomes frantic. Quickly putting on black boxers to look around the ship for her.

"Rey?" he mutters in a terrified tone.

"Ben over here." She calls from the bathroom. He goes to her. She is busy showering. Ben takes off his boxers and then joins her in the shower. He moves his hands to her waist. He hugs her from behind.

"Good morning Mrs. Solo." He kisses her neck.

"Hello Mr. Solo." She turns in his arms to kiss him. "I am not going to leave you, don't get worried when I am not in bed. I wanted to get started on constructing my saber this morning."

"Can you focus on us for a moment and worry about Jedi matters after I have to go back to the Order."

"I need a weapon to defend myself."

"I can protect you; you are my Wife after all."

"You don't own me Ben, so get that notion out of your head. The gesture is sweet. But your mother will wonder why if I have not come back with a saber."

"Fine we can have your saber constructed, then can we go on our very brief honeymoon? Unfortunately I have to get back. I don't Hux to screw around my… I mean our plans for the galaxy." He kissed her. "What do you think about children?" he asked her, the question somewhat coming out of the blue.

"You noticed Chewy's side comment about not getting me knocked up right away?" she chuckled. "Well if it happens it happens. But our marriage may have to come out sooner and the transition will have to be accelerated. "

"You didn't answer my question."

"I like children; I never thought I would become a parent. Scared I would end up like my parents. But then it pondered on me I would never have my children feel doubt or insignificant. I would have them come first."

"I couldn't be happier to have chosen you as my partner in life at this moment." He embraced his Wife and entered her again she was super tight this time. Ben poured his seed into her.

45 minutes later

The couple had travelled to the most secluded area of the temple. Rey had found all the contents she needed for a new saber. She had constructed a double sided saber. When she ignited both ends the hue came out white. The white hue of the saber has been very rare. Ben just watched his Wife in amazement as she wielded her blade. This weapon was perfect for her. It was clear she was now a grey force user.

The couple then went on a brief honeymoon. To the planet of Takodana. They went to the secluded area of the planet. Spent five days together; Training, fucking, enjoying the sights and on the last day of the honeymoon they had a visitor.

It was Maz Kanta.

"Young Rey and Ben Solo." Her voice roared at the ship.

"Maz, you are still alive."

"I can see you two complete one another. I don't see turmoil in Ben's eyes anymore. Also Rey the person who would come back for you is him. I knew it. You two make a very cute couple."

"Thank you, Maz."

With that the 1,000 year old being walked off. It was now time for Rey to be returned to Naboo. Ben didn't want to leave her side. She felt the same way. On the ship she felt a huge shift in the force. She looked at her husband who sensed nothing. Rey realized the shift within her body. Could have they already have conceived child?

He landed on Naboo and they parted ways kissing deeply.

"Are you okay my love?" Ben asks his wife.

"Yes I will see you soon. Love you." She kisses him quickly on the mouth and walks off the ship. He watches her leave.


	3. Chapter Three: Settling Into Roles

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for future mature and explicit content.

Summary: This is my take on how Ben Solo will be redeemed. A story about great love and bringing balance to the galaxy, that was once prophesized once before. Main pairings Reylo of course and Rose/Finn. Perhaps a secret marriage, who am I kidding of course there will be.

Without further ado let's get this story started.

Chapter Three: Settling into Roles

 **Last Time**

"Thank you, Maz."

With that the 1,000 year old being walked off. It was now time for Rey to be returned to Naboo. Ben didn't want to leave her side. She felt the same way. On the ship she felt a huge shift in the force. She looked at her husband who sensed nothing. Rey realized the shift within her body. Could have they already have conceived child?

He landed on Naboo and they parted ways kissing deeply.

"Are you okay my love?" Ben asks his wife.

"Yes I will see you soon. Love you." She kisses him quickly on the mouth and walks off the ship. He watches her leave.

 **Now**

It has been about two months since Rey and Ben had gotten married. Going on with life as it should be but missing one another terribly. They have connected through the force a few times but it didn't fill the want. Rey's saber skills have vastly improved; she also enjoyed her role as third in command in the resistance. Everyone awed at her new saber, a beautiful duel blade which hued white. Rey stood in the training facility; she had just finished a training session. She felt fatigued and the sweat was coming off heavily from her brow as she panted heavily. Finn showed up the training facility too.

"Hey Rey, looks like you already had your work out. I was about to ask you if you wanted to join me."

"Give me five and I will join you." She had a quick bite of a snack and a few chugs of water and then moved over to join her friend. "I need to practice deflecting shots from a blaster with my saber." She ignited the duel saber.

"Alright then, I can focus on my aim." The two sparred for a while. Finn sent an accidental shot Rey's way and deflected it with the force. The shot rebounded and hit the wall. It was instinctual.

"Watch out." She yelled at him. She turned off the saber and she had already decided she had enough training for the day.

"Did you see that?" Finn was whooping with excitement. "That was amazing, you so strong with the force now."

"Yeah Finn, I saw." She was packing her gear already.

"Why are you going?"

"I am tired and hungry, I have been training so much. I just want to take a relaxing bath."

"Sure thing, commander."

She scoffed and left the training facility. Only to be met outside by Rose, Great more people to bump into.

"Hello commander." She said sounding super formal. "Is Finn in there?"

Rey read Rose's body language. She sensed Rose had felt threatened by her. Not in the sense of her force abilities but her relationship with Finn, who she had viewed as a best friend, maybe even like a brother.

"Yes we just finished training; also you don't have to feel threatened by me." Rey smiled softly at Rose. Rey has been more powerful and in tune with her abilities lately.

"How did yo…?" Rose answered the question already in her head. "Jedi stuff." Rey just shrugged at her. "Let's have dinner in the mess hall, after training is done."

"Sounds good to me." Said the commander and went to her quarters. When she went to her bathroom in her quarters she turned on the shower. She had felt Ben wanting to connect to her. But the connection has been fuzzy. She can't connect to him. She tries to connect with him but cannot. Rey just shrugs and gets in the shower.

When she is finally clean she goes to the mess hall and eats with Finn, Rose and Poe.

Ben has been trying to connect to Rey for the last week and he has been having issues. He keeps getting frustrated. He wants to tell her his plans to dissolve the First Order. She wanted to have Rey to try to get both of the sides to meet to discuss a New Democracy but both would come together and govern the people of the galaxy.

"Supreme Leader?" General Hux broke Ben from his concentration.

"Yes General?"

"We have new weapon plans and I wanted to show them to you."

"I'll be there in a moment. Thank you General"

Hux had left Kylo Ren's quarters. It should be him who is commanding the First Order. Not this weak force user. He was weak because he showed compassion for the true enemy the girl. He needed to be offed. It was up to him to do it, like he almost had done in the throne room before Ren had woken up. Hux would wait patiently until weakness showed itself again and strike. He couldn't the girl could kill Snoke alone along with the eight guards in that throne room. He knew Ren had betrayed their Leader and murdered him. Now he just had to prove it, but how could he? The ship remains were scattered all over the galaxy. But in time he will take the throne as it was always supposed to be. Hux just smiled an evil smile. He snickered lightly to himself going to others in the bridge.

Ben had decided it was time to send a hologram to Rey about them seeing one another. Also time to send one to his mother and the resistance.

He had recorded both holograms and sent them to the resistance.

Rey has eaten so much she couldn't move. She looked at the ten plates she devoured. The rest of her companions looked at her with a mix of disgust and shock. Her stomach was swollen slightly. But to everyone else she was still small. She had gone to her room and received a hologram. It was from Ben.

The image floated around the room, and then he spoke.

"I want to meet with you privately on Naboo. Before the First Order and the Resistance start to plan the best way for the galaxy to be run. I have been having issues connecting to you through the force. I love you and I have to go now." The hologram clicked off. Rey had sent one to Ben stating she would love to. She was combing her hair when she heard a knock on her door.

"Rey we received a hologram from Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Leia wants us to come up with a plan on when to meet him." it was Poe's voice.

"I'll be out in a minute. " suddenly the food she ate had gotten to her and she ran to the bathroom and threw up.


	4. Chapter Four: Private Matters

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for future mature and explicit content.

Summary: This is my take on how Ben Solo will be redeemed. A story about great love and bringing balance to the galaxy, that was once prophesized once before. Main pairings Reylo of course and Rose/Finn. Perhaps a secret marriage, who am I kidding of course there will be.

Without further ado let's get this story started.

Chapter Four: Private Matters

 **Last Time:**

" **I want to meet with you privately on Naboo. Before the First Order and the Resistance start to plan the best way for the galaxy to be run. I have been having issues connecting to you through the force. I love you and I have to go now." The hologram clicked off. Rey had sent one to Ben stating she would love to. She was combing her hair when she heard a knock on her door.**

" **Rey we received a hologram from Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Leia wants us to come up with a plan on when to meet him." it was Poe's voice.**

" **I'll be out in a minute. "Suddenly the food she ate had gotten to her and she ran to the bathroom and threw up.**

 _Now_

Rey had been throwing up for the last five minutes; Poe had entered her room since he was concerned.

"You okay?" He had asked her. Helping her up from the base of the toilet.

"Yeah, I am just sick. I don't think I can go to the briefing. I am going to lie down and rest." She had an idea of what was plaguing her.

"I will inform our General."

"Thank you." Rey said as she started to lie down on the bed.

Poe had gone into the room where they were going to have a quick meeting with the Supreme Leader. He took the seat next to Leia or her left and Rey's seat was supposed to be on the right. The meeting had already started at this point. "Please excuse me General for my lateness." He gave a quick glare at the Supreme Leader.

"Where is Rey?" she whispered to him.

"She is feeling under the weather General." He whispered back.

"Is there a problem?" Kylo Ren had asked. Ben had noticed Rey's absence in the room. Where was she?

"Not that you would concerned with Ren." Poe had spat at Kylo.

"I told you in the hologram explicitly in my message to have all your ranks to discuss our course of action here and yet you are missing your third in rank General." He wanted to know why his Wife was there and hadn't contacted him back yet.

"Well Ben, our second commander is sick in her quarters. Violently ill." Leia answered her son.

"I go by Kylo Ren now mother."

"To me you will always be my son."

"Well since your commander isn't here, I suggest we have a formal meeting on Naboo. Where everyone can be present and accounted for. I will arrive in about three days' time. Goodbye General." Before Leia could reply back the com had been disconnected.

"That guy really makes my blood boil General." Poe had said to Leia.

"He wasn't always like this I can assure you." The older woman got up from her seat and started to walk away.

"General, where are you going?"

"To check on Rey, we could have blown it with meeting. My son has never been once for second chances. "

Rey heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in." she replied to the door, only slightly lifting her head. Rey saw it was Leia and tried to get up fully.

"No, no you rest you are sick. I have come to take you to the infirmary real fast."

"Is that really necessary?" Rey replied back.

"Just mainly a precaution, we have a big possible merger happening. We have to make sure all our commanding officers are healthy and at the event. "Leia walked with Rey to the infirmary. Leia had noticed when she was in Rey's presence she seemed more powerful, this feeling was similar to when she was pregnant with Ben. She couldn't be pregnant could she? Who was the father? But Leia had searched her feelings. It was her son she was the father of Rey's child. She had now doubt. But she couldn't have Rey tell her even before Ben knew.

Crap. Her secret would come out. She hadn't bleed for almost three months' time and her stomach was twisting. At least it would be her mother in aw who would find out the big revelation with her. Rey was scared about Ben's reaction to the child.

Finally both of the woman arrived at the infirmary. They had walked in silence, made their way to into the room and Rey sat in the examination room.

The nurse took a blood sample from Rey and went into the back for testing. Leia had followed her. Rey was super nervous as she sat on the examination chair.

"We are just checking if you got an infection or a virus." Leia yelled back. Leia looked at the nurse. It was confirmed that Rey was pregnant. They had estimated about three months now. Leia contained her worry and excitement walking back to Rey, Who had a worried look plastered on her face.

"You are fine. It seems like it is viral and will pass soon." Leia assured her.

"But make sure to eat normal meals, drink lots of fluids and take these vitamins. You are deficient in a few vitamins." The nurse told her. Rey was handed a bottle of vitamins. Rey then left the room.

"Don't speak of this to anyone until she is ready." The nurse nodded.

"Sure thing General, but the girl should know she is with child." The nurse had pointed out.

"I have a feeling she already knows. Her and the father are force sensitive. Chewie told me she married Ben."

"That is a huge bombshell. Why haven't you questioned her?"

"It's not my place."

Ben had paced in his quarters; Waiting to her from his Wife. He was worried about her. The force had seemed out of whack. His wishing to here from her worked. He felt her trying to connect to him within the force. This time it managed to go through. He was embraced in a big hug. The connection was fading out again.

"Meet with me before this political nonsense." Was all she could mutter before the force connection was broken again.

Ben just stood there dumbfounded. Was it her keeping herself away from him?

The General and the others weren't lying. Rey did look ill. That was when Ben then made arrangements with the General to arrive the next day, Then to have the meeting two days later.

Ben had arrived on Naboo. He felt the force was super strong here. He was then greeted by his mother and the other members of the resistance. Rey was off in the distance paying no mind to his arrival. She seemed deep in thought. So he followed his mother to talk about arrangements for food and sleeping quarters. He even met some of his cousins. Leia had made the room next to Rey's, Ben's quarters while he stayed on Naboo. It even had a secret passage into the other room. She really was clever.

It was time for the company to have lunch. He found Rey sitting next to her friends Poe, Finn and Rose. She had mentioned them briefly on their honeymoon. He tried to sense her emotions and he felt nothing from her, she was closed off. He felt hurt that his Wife would do this to him. Rey watched Ben walk by, she hates she has been aloof to him. She was trying with all her might to hide her emotions and the baby's presence. Rey had felt so drained already.

Ben went over to sit with his men and his mother.

"Are you sure you want to sit here with us?" Leia asked her son. "Get to know some of the members of the resistance." It pained her that her son felt out of place. He was going to be a father and his Wife was sitting at another table.

"I have a feeling they don't want to bother with me."

"Go." Leia told him.

"Hux." Ben said and he picked up his tray.

"Yes sir." Hux says and follows behind him.

"Don't look now but it seems our Supreme Leader is coming to sit with us." Poe said.

"May we sit with you?" Ben asked.

"Of course." Rose said. Ben took the seat across from Rey and Poe. Then Hux took the seat next to him. Rey was still blocked off and she quickly ran out of mess hall. She found the nearest trash can and vomited. She hated morning sickness.

"I hope she gets over her food poisoning soon." Poe said to Finn.

"I agreed." Poe said.

"So Kylo Ren what brings you to Naboo other than our supposed alliance?" Finn said then taking a bite of the fresh fruit salad.

"Well I found out I have family here." Was all he could mutter out. They all ate in silence. Rey had not returned yet. "Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." Ben got up from the table and walked out of the mess hall. He saw Rey hugging her knees sitting on the floor. She was still closed off, but not as much as she was before.

"Well I found you. You don't want to be with me anymore is this what this act is?" Rey shook her head, as a small stream of tears flowed out her eyes.

"No come with me." She got up and walked them to the outskirts of Naboo. She embraced him in big hug. "I have missed you Ben." She started to shake. She must have been cold but she was already wrapped in a cloak.

"You look terrible and you are trembling." He kissed her forehead. He embraced her tightly in a hug. She looked in his eyes and kissed him. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I am nervous." She spoke softly.

"Nervous… you don't have to be nervous I am your husband." He was still holding onto her. She buried her face in his cloak. He then felt the barrier go down. He felt a huge amount of the force radiating from her.

"Ben…..I am pregnant." She spoke softly.

All Ben could do is smile. So many emotions flooded through him. He just embraced his Wife. "That's wonderful Rey."

"You aren't mad?"

"Mad, why would I be mad? This has made me so thrilled." He kissed her passionately.

"Do you forgive me? For ignoring you." His ungloved hand was one her face now.

"Of course my love. I understand now why you blocked me out. Or was it our child?"

"It was me, but the child was fighting me. It was him that wasn't let me connect with you in the force."

"Listen here, next time I want to force connect with your mother you'll let me." He spoke to the swelling bump on Rey. Her stomach was still flat but it was now rounder.

"Oh force I am going to be a father." he kissed his Wife.

"I am going to be a grandmother." Leia spoke from behind them.

"Mother how long were you standing there?"

"I just got here, I knew about your marriage. Chewie told me, he can be the gossip sometimes. He respects that you both want to keep this private. But he thought he would tell me because I am your mother and also his Best friend was your father."

"So you knew and didn't say anything to me?" Rey was still in the arms of her husband as she spoke.

"Yes, I felt it was right to wait until something happened between you two. Now I just have to wait for my granddaughter."


	5. Chapter Five: Negotiations

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for future mature and explicit content.

Summary: This is my take on how Ben Solo will be redeemed. A story about great love and bringing balance to the galaxy, that was once prophesized once before. Main pairings Reylo of course and Rose/Finn. Perhaps a secret marriage, who am I kidding of course there will be.

Without further ado let's get this story started.

Chapter Five: Negotiations with Lightsabers

 _Last Time_

" _Mother how long were you standing there?"_

" _I just got here, I knew about your marriage. Chewie told me, he can be the gossip sometimes. He respects that you both want to keep this private. But he thought he would tell me because I am your mother and also his Best friend was your father."_

" _So you knew and didn't say anything to me?" Rey was still in the arms of her husband as she spoke._

" _Yes, I felt it was right to wait until something happened between you two. Now I just have to wait for my granddaughter."_

 _ **Now**_

"Granddaughter?" Ben said through a muffled laugh. "Mother not this again."

"What is talking about?"

"Even since before I was born my mother wanted to have a daughter to give her birth mothers clothes to, Queen Amidala was my maternal grandmother. Now she is passing the fantasy to our child."

"I think it's sweet." Rey replied back to her husband and then looking at Leia, who was grinning ear to ear.

Ben just scoffs, still embracing his wife. "Woman, I know I am outnumbered on this one."

"Ben I haven't told you but I think the baby is a boy." Rey rested a hand lovingly on her abdomen.

"Well should we get back to dinner then." Leia said walking away. "Also when is not around I will help you during this pregnancy."

The couple followed behind her and entered the mess hall at different times.

Rey's friends beamed that she had joined them back at the table. She took her spot where her nearly untouched food was and began to eat the stew ravenously.

Ben had returned a few moments later. He then sat next to Hux who had nearly finished his meal.

"So nice of you to join me again, I have had to try to make conversation with these misfits." Hux whispered to him.

"Won't happen again, sorry." Ben then took a bite of his stew eating slowly he watched his pregnant wife across the table devour her food.

"Rey are you feeling better?" Poe asked Rey. She just shook her head in agreement. "Well I got you some tea with ginger to help soothe your upset stomach."

Ben just watched quietly anger brewing inside him. He wanted to be the one to comfort his wife while she had dealt with morning sickness not the smug pilot. But he couldn't do anything right now about it.

"Thank you Poe." Rey said to Poe. Taking the tea from the pilot .Ben felt Rey feel slightly uncomfortable, but it was her that he pinpointed it was there child. Rey had finished her plate and went to go get seconds. She felt so much better to have her appetite back; she wanted to take advantage of that. Poe got up as well and went to go get seconds. Talking while walking to the window to get seconds, he watched them and it lead him to be deep in thought.

"So Ren? Do you think this merger is possible?" Rey and Poe had returned already and Poe was speaking to him.

"Most definitely." He said through grunted teeth. "But if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about political dealing at dinnertime." He matched his eyes with Poe's.

"Okay sorry. Hey Rey want to take a walk after dinner around Naboo? I found some pretty cool places where you can swing your saber." Poe had asked her. Rey was already deep in a conversation with Rose.

"I am going to walk on my own after dinner." Rey told him.

"Why don't we all go?" Finn had suggested.

"I like this plan." Rose voiced her opinion. "Kylo and Hux you are more welcome to join us."

"Thank you but no thank you, I am going to my quarter's afterword." Hux replied quickly, he got out of his seat and walked away.

"I will go." Ben replied to them. "But not too long we do have that meeting tomorrow."

"Okay then let's go." Rose replied quickly. She took the trays and disposed of them in the garbage area. Rose went to grab Finn's hand and then the assembled group walked out of the building. Finn and Rose walked in front leading the group while hand in hand. While Rey was in between Ben and Poe, she then darted slightly ahead to walk at her own pace. She felt her saber hit her hip as she keep a fast pace. Poe turned to Ben and attempted to have a conversation with the dark lord.

"I didn't expect to have you here talking with us and being civil." Poe forced a chuckled. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he looked at Kylo's saber.

"Me neither, but people can change I suppose." He watched Rey walk ahead of him. She must have felt him watch her and turned back and smiled at Ben.

"You got a partner?"

"No thank you." Ben said almost choking on air.

Poe laughed. "That's not what I meant; I mean do you care for someone?"

"Well yes. I am actually married." He cannot believe he just said that to Poe. "Don't say anything. I don't like my personal matters out in the open. So do have someone special?" he tried to change the subject really fast.

"I kind of have a thing for Rey, but I think she is blind to my advances. She is pretty amazing. She came and rescued all of us from well the First Order." Ben knew how Poe felt about Rey but he knew Rey would never love Poe. He could feel mostly everything she felt.

"The scavenger is a pretty amazing person, strong with the force and all." Ben felt himself becoming awkward again. Rey stopped and Ben almost bumped into her.

"B...Ren can we chat, I have some questions about the force?" she gave Poe a look to go forward she was fine to talk with him. I am not helpless she thought.

"Sure thing. Poe do you mind?"

"Not at all." You could sense the tone of annoyance in Poe's voice and he then walked away. He then made a pace to catch up to Finn and Rose.

"Well I must say you have constructed a greet new saber…"Ben started. But Rey stole a quick kiss.

"You idiot, I don't want to talk about the force. I feel like we should talk about the plans for our child." She whispered "let's talk quietly."

"Isn't it still too early to talk about this?"

"Well currently I am three months along that only leaves six months left, we are a third of the way through."

"Point well-made Mrs. Solo."

"I think this is a perfect place to raise a child. We can iron out the details a little later on."

The two both decided to head back to their rooms.

"Hey I am tired. I am going to head my room." Rey yelled to the three walking in front of her and Ben. "Come to my room, get to know them better." She whispered to him. Rey then walked away. Poe then came back over to Ben after he spoke with Rey about their child.

"Come walk with us Ben. I feel like we could be good friends." Finn said.

Rey was really tired, she borrowed Ben's pajama pants and a large t-shirt her fast growing bump. She settled into bed and _feel_ asleep.

Ben then walked with them for some time. He then decided he was tired enough to back to his room.

"Kylo, wait." Finn said. "Sorry for the beef between us in the past man."

"No worries. I am tired and we got that meeting tomorrow so I am heading to my room." He awkwardly pointed his gloved thumb to the direction of the massive palace they were staying in.

"See you tomorrow." The group said unison.

Ben made it back to his quarters. His mother had mentioned to him that both his and Rey's room connected together. He dressed in only black pajama pants before he snuck into her room to find her sleeping on the bed. He took the spot next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt the soft kicks in her stomach as he had one hand around her back and the other rested on her fast swelling tummy. She opened her eyes briefly.

"Hey. How was the walk?" she whispered in a tired voice and yawned.

"Well I have had better. Now go back to sleep." She kissed him softly on the mouth and nestled her head on his bare chest. Her hair had tickled him for only a moment. Before he fell asleep he noticed her saber was on the nightstand.

It was now the next morning and the meeting would be held in the afternoon. Rey was the first to wake. She looked over at Ben who was still deep asleep. He seemed to smile in his sleep. He looked so innocent. He was also making a hug puddle of drool appear on his pillow. She laughed at him and went to take a shower before breakfast.

She was minding her own business until Ben had joined her in the shower. "I could get used to this." He kissed her neck. They had made love and got out of the shower, Getting ready in both of their respective rooms. Ben walked out of his room to be greeted by Hux who seemed to be in a super chipper mood this morning. Ben just rolled his eyes at him.

"General." They both walked passed Rey's room. They both where in route to go have breakfast. Rey was coming out of her room as they both walked passed. Her hair was still wet. She was eager to eat her breakfast. She entered the mess hall and scanned she was alone. Except for Hux and Ben being in the mess hall. She took a table that was empty since she got dirty looks from Hux and didn't want to raise suspicion. Leia had then entered the room as well.

The General came over to Rey who was eating some massive pile of eggs and some toast. "Morning, may I sit for a moment?" The woman spoke to her daughter in law.

"Sure. Of course." Leia sat next to Rey at the table.

"I just want you; I will help you with everything when Ben is not around."

"Thank you. General."

"Call me Mom, when it's just us of course. Now excuse me I have some of this grub that has my name on it."

Rey was sitting all alone eating her breakfast, until her friends showed up next to her. Rey took a big bite of her toast.

Rose, Finn and Poe took their seats at the table. Rey wasn't paying any mind, Finn attempted to make some jokes around the table. Rey was startled back into reality by Rose laughing so hard she had milk shoot out of her nose.

Rey started to laugh really hard at Rose. "Are you okay Rose?" Ben had looked across the room and smirked at his Wife with her friends, Rey then also gave him a quick look. He needed to stay focused at his angle for the merger and continued to talk amongst Phasma and Hux.

After everyone had finished their meals it was time go to the conference room to discuss the future of the galaxy. Leia chose a seat across from her son and Rey was on her right and Poe on her left. Hux was across the table from Rey and Phasma was staring Poe down.

"Thank you so much Supreme Leader for gracing us with your presence on these sensitive matters. We all want to make sure the galaxy thrives." Leia said to her son.

"Yes, and thank you for being such accommodating hosts." Kylo replied back, trying not to stare across the way to Rey. "Well my belief is that we should try to reform a new democracy, but if certain galaxies still wish to be ruled under the first order we can do that. We will also dissolve most of the military forces of the first order..."

"This is not what we agreed on Ren." Hux interrupted the Supreme Leader.

"General Hux do not speak out of term." Hux started to choke as Kylo spoke. He then released Hux from the force choke.

"Sorry Supreme Leader, I just think you are going soft for that Scavenger Scum. We wouldn't be having this meeting now if you brought her to Snoke and she killed our Supreme Leader."

"Tread lightly Hux or it will be your head." Kylo growled. Then Hux started to choke again. But it wasn't him who was choking Hux. He looked across the table to see Rey was flushed but she clearly wasn't doing this. Could their child be force choking Hux while in the womb? Hux was now turning blue and then before he passed out was released from the force choke.

"Can we stop the force choking and get on with the politics?" Poe said frustrated. The meeting was long and they had agreed that the Supreme Leaders plan would be best.

"So what are we going to do about force sensitives?" Phasma asked.

"Well I could start a school that embraces all aspects of the force." Rey said.

"I do not think that is necessary." Kylo replied to Rey.

"I am strong with the force, I can do it." Rey replied back with a snippy tone.

"Fine if you are so powerful with the force how about we negotiate over our saber skills. Whoever wins yields and does what the other wants." Ben smirked at Rey.

The politics talk was over and now everyone went outside to view the fate of the force users. Ben and Rey made their way into the courtyard which would be a good place to duel. She ignited her saber and then he followed. The force was radiating off of her, he now knew he was in trouble. He had a momentary lapse in judgment to face off against his Wife while she was pregnant with his force sensitive child. She advanced first. Both blades colliding. He looked her in the eyes. She was having fun. It was all for show. Both of the master duelists displayed their honed skills. Leia watched on the sidelines with worry and Finn noticed.

"It is fine General, Rey has this one in the bag." He reassured her.

The match was even. Rey dove into Ben's mind so they can talk amongst themselves with the audience.

" _Pretty good. Your saber skills have improved significantly since our honeymoon. I am dying to kiss you right now."_

" _I agree my love. So what will be the fate of this duel?"_

" _You can beat me seems like poetic justice to have us both run an academy. Since out child will need guidance."_

" _Enough!" An unknown male voice said._

Rey pushed her husband back against the wall. She had no control of her body at that moment. He was fine of course, but he looked at her shocked. She was frozen. All around them where gasps. Ben had gotten back up; dusted himself off. Rey had bested him again in the art of saber work. It was never really his strong suit anyway.

"Congrats Rey, we can run the school together." That's when he walked limped back to his room.


	6. Chapter Six : Visions of the Future

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for future mature and explicit content.

Summary: This is my take on how Ben Solo will be redeemed. A story about great love and bringing balance to the galaxy, that was once prophesized once before. Main pairings Reylo of course and Rose/Finn. Perhaps a secret marriage, who am I kidding of course there will be.

Without further ado let's get this story started.

Chapter Six: Visions of the Future

 _Last Time_

 _I am strong with the force, I can do it." Rey replied back with a snippy tone._

" _Fine if you are so powerful with the force how about we negotiate over our saber skills. Whoever wins yields and does what the other wants." Ben smirked at Rey._

 _The politics talk was over and now everyone went outside to view the fate of the force users. Ben and Rey made their way into the courtyard which would be a good place to duel. She ignited her saber and then he followed. The force was radiating off of her, he now knew he was in trouble. He had a momentary lapse in judgment to face off against his Wife while she was pregnant with his force sensitive child. She advanced first. Both blades colliding. He looked her in the eyes. She was having fun. It was all for show. Both of the master duelists displayed their honed skills. Leia watched on the sidelines with worry and Finn noticed._

" _It is fine General; Rey has this one in the bag." He reassured her._

 _The match was even. Rey dove into Ben's mind so they can talk amongst themselves with the audience._

" _Pretty good. Your saber skills have improved significantly since our honeymoon. I am dying to kiss you right now."_

" _I agree my love. So what will be the fate of this duel?"_

" _You can beat me seems like poetic justice to have us both run an academy. Since out child will need guidance."_

" _Enough!" An unknown male voice said._

 _Rey pushed her husband back against the wall. She had no control of her body at that moment. He was fine of course, but he looked at her shocked. She was frozen. All around them where gasps. Ben had gotten back up; dusted himself off. Rey had bested him again in the art of saber work. It was never really his strong suit anyway._

" _Congrats Rey, we can run the school together." That's when he walked limped back to his room._

 **Now:**

Ben was surprised by the power his wife displayed while dueling with him. But what with the strange adolescent voice he had heard?

Rey also sent him flying hard; he felt a small pain in his back. Ben had now gone to his room to mediate on who the strange voice belonged to. The force had worked in strange ways. He was busy in thought until Rey showed up in his room; he had felt her vibrant presence. It had been very different since she was now pregnant with their child.

"I am sorry about what happened in the courtyard, I had no intention of force pushing you like that. I feel like this child is tapping into my force abilities while in the womb."

"Is this even possible?" Ben questioned. He got up off the floor and wrapped Rey in his arms. "It only makes sense our child will be strong with the force, considering my bloodline and how strong you are." Ben then kissed the top of her head. "This is uncharted territory for us, parenthood. But I wouldn't want anyone else to share it with. I love you, Rey."

"I love you too, Ben." She looked in his eyes and kissed him deeply.

"I have to go back to our ship eventually for some time until our next required meeting for the New Galactic Republic. I hate that I have to leave your side while you are pregnant with our child. I feel so helpless and I can't do anything. I know this time in your life you need me…."

"Leia, I mean Mom. Said she would look after me and help me while you are gone." She looked into his big brown eyes. "What do you think we are having?" Rey said as she caressed her belly lovingly. She then felt a small kick in her stomach as she moved her hand. She gave a surprised look.

"What's wrong?" Ben looked at her with a puzzled look.

"The baby moved when I spoke about him." she looked at her husband in amazement. "You aren't supposed to feel movement at least until four or five months along."

"Well most children aren't the product of two of the most powerful force users in the galaxy." Ben then bent down so his face was near Rey's stomach. He lifted her shirt and touched her swollen belly with his ungloved hand. He felt the mild flutter as he touched the skin. The child seemed to be reminding him that you are invading my space and I don't care who you are. All Ben could do was smile, it wasn't a big one. But a genuine smile that he rarely showed the world. In this moment though his wife and future child were his whole world. He was unsure of what to do in this moment but he kissed her belly. He then lifted himself back up. Rey pulled her shirt down to cover her exposed belly. "I believe it is a daughter, not a son."

"We will have to see then. It is getting close to bedtime, I am stealing a pair of your shorts, and everything is starting to get snug on me."

"It's only to get worse. Soon my whole wardrobe will be yours like my heart already belongs to you." He chuckled as he sat her bed. She then threw a pillow at him.

"You should be grateful I am only asking for your shorts. I have birth this child." She giggled as he dodged the pillow.

"If it makes you feel better, I can feel everything that you feel; since we are linked from our force bond. So I can say with the biggest vote of confidence that I can feel the birth."

She gave him a dirty look.

"What?" he chuckled lightly.

"I don't want you feeling pain, you have experienced enough already." She felt tears swelling in her eyes.

"No, no don't cry. This will be for the birth of our child."

The both of them then got comfortable and ready for bed and feel asleep.

Rey was now in a full sleep she felt so comfortable sleeping next to her husband. He was spooning Rey. They both snored softly. Rey was now dreaming.

She was walking on a field with flowers. Waterfalls behind her, a figure stood in the middle of the field. The figure was dressed similar to her husband. But the figure looked young. No more than seventeen years of age. The figure turned to look at her. It was a teenage boy, and he had piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she called out to the figure, While Walking closer to him. She got a better look at the teenage boy, he had short black hair and a saber was attached to his hip. He had a somewhat serious and quiet demeanor about him. He felt familiar to her. He just gave her a small smirk. **A/N: He looks like Cole Sprouse.**

"You don't recognize me?" he scoffed.

"Should I know who you are?" she questioned him.

"That is not important right now. I have come to warn you, Ben Solo and you will be in grave danger." Rey was now looking at the boy face to face. He was tall about six feet four inches. He towered over her. But that's when she realized who he was.

"You are my son aren't you?"

"I have to warn you of a great threat and what's most important to you is that I am your child?" his temper was starting to fly off the handle. Just the verification she needed to know he was an older version of her son.

"I apologize, what is your name exactly? I cannot apologize if I don't have your name."

"Call me A S for now."

"Alright. A… what will my husband and I be in danger from?"

"Well Hux is your big issue. Hux plans to overthrown the Supreme Leader and somehow beyond the grave Snoke is orchestrating some plot to corrupt your unborn child. That is why I, I mean the unborn child has been blocking your bonds with Fa..Ben so Snoke can't sense your unborn child. Also the Knights of Ren will turn against Ben once they learn of his ties to you. Be careful."

"What is the best play?"

"Keep Ben close. Have him close to you at all times."

"Our marriage is secret."

"It is what is best to restore and keep the balance." Rey embraced the teenager in a hug. The young man seemed taken aback by the hug but returned it. "I love you Mother." He told her.

Rey woke up in a terror, and instinct took over and her blade was already in her hands ignited. She was sweating and panting. She had awoken her husband by her scream. She was sitting up and she then turned off her blade. He looked back at her in worry. He was terrified. Rey was unsure if Ben had shared the dream as her.

"What is wrong?" he asked her stroking her arm. She rested her saber on the nightstand.

"A dream. Our child talked me." Ben looked at her in awe.

"The child already has bonded with you. She must be strong with the force." He replied to her.

"He. He is strong with the force. He wanted to warn us. He said for us to always be close to one another. "

"What about him? How do we keep him safe?"

"Staying together." She looked at him and then kissed Ben hard on the mouth. His bare chest was also covered in sweat now.

The couple then went back to sleep after this bombshell of information. They managed to sleep through the night. The morning had come and both assumed their morning routines. Leaving there separate rooms meeting with their opposite parties. It was meal time again. But instead of Ben eating with Hux and Phasma he took his seat next to Rey. He got an aggravated huff from Poe and sat opposite from the married couple. Ben hated he had to leave for two months' time to finalize plans for the First Order. Both of them ate in silence next to one another. While the other Four conversed: Finn, Poe, Lieutenant Connix and Rose. Poe seemed to be getting closer to the Lieutenant.

"Hey Rey?" Finn asked Rey, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hey, Finn." She replied back.

"I am interested in possibly being trained as a Jedi."

"I can show you what I know."

"Perfect thanks."


	7. Chapter Seven: Protecting Our Loved Ones

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for future mature and explicit content.

Summary: This is my take on how Ben Solo will be redeemed. A story about great love and bringing balance to the galaxy, that was once prophesized once before. Main pairings Reylo of course and Rose/Finn. Perhaps a secret marriage, who am I kidding of course there will be.

Without further ado let's get this story started.

 **Chapter Seven: Protecting Our Loved Ones**

 **Last Time**

"What is wrong?" he asked her stroking her arm. She rested her saber on the nightstand.

"A dream. Our child talked me." Ben looked at her in awe.

"The child already has bonded with you. She must be strong with the force." He replied to her.

"He. He is strong with the force. He wanted to warn us. He said for us to always be close to one another. "

"What about him? How do we keep him safe?"

"Staying together." She looked at him and then kissed Ben hard on the mouth. His bare chest was also covered in sweat now.

The couple then went back to sleep after this bombshell of information. They managed to sleep through the night. The morning had come and both assumed their morning routines. Leaving there separate rooms meeting with their opposite parties. It was meal time again. But instead of Ben eating with Hux and Phasma he took his seat next to Rey. He got an aggravated huff from Poe and sat opposite from the married couple. Ben hated he had to leave for two months' time to finalize plans for the First Order. Both of them ate in silence next to one another. While the other Four conversed: Finn, Poe, Lieutenant Connix and Rose. Poe seemed to be getting closer to the Lieutenant.

"Hey Rey?" Finn asked Rey, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hey, Finn." She replied back.

"I am interested in possibly being trained as a Jedi."

"I can show you what I know."

"Perfect thanks."

 **Now:**

It was now time for the Supreme Leader and the other ranked members of the First Order to leave. Ben and Rey both had their private goodbyes. The members of the Resistance assembled to watch their new allies go back to their headquarters for some finalized details before coming back to Naboo. Naboo will become the new home headquarters for the new established Galactic Democracy. But Hux wasn't having it, all of his hard work to get on top. Why is that force users should have all the power? Hux will plan to take Ren and that filthy scavenger, ever since she has gotten some steady meals she has gotten fat. Stupid rebel scum, he thought to himself. Hux has planned to kill Ren before they are due to return the lush planet of Naboo.

Rey has been training Finn in the ways of the force now. She has been training with him for about eight weeks now. She had started to feel the effects of being pregnant with her son. Leia keeps an eye on her frequently. She is also eagerly waiting for her husband's return because Leia has been trying to dress her. Since her normal clothes have become too tight on her figure.

"I refuse to wear that rubbish; I would look like a puffy doily." Rey whined at her mother-in-law as she held up a lose fitting lace dress. She then crossed her arms.

"I am sorry we do not have many maternity clothes that hide a bump. Why don't you try that one on for size, it may be snug. But it will have to do until we can get you some larger clothes." Leia tried to console an emotional Rey on the verge of tears.

"Being… Pregnant… sucks." Rey huffed and sat on her bed.

"Good news you only have four more months to go." Leia heard Rey scoff.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"You can be so difficult, just like my son. You are in for a rude awakening when that little is here." Rey gave Leia a death glare and that is when Leia left the room Rey then put on the combat pants and matching shirt; it was grey and black; it was a little lose around her belly to conceal her bump. But if she moved a wrong way the weird material hoisted up revealing her belly so It would have to do for now. Rey sighed as she studied her changing body in the mirror. She then placed her hand over the bump and rubbed lovingly, only to have a small kick respond back. She held out her other palm and grabbed her saber with the force. It was now time for lessons with Finn. He was becoming a pretty good swordsman with his green blade that she helped him build.

"Okay, focus on your stances." Rey said to Finn as she watched him verse a special droid to mimic force users. She watched Finn try with all his might but then got defeated again. This was now the thirty-third time he has in a row. Rey's patience was growing slim. She showed him at least four times that on how to properly excutacute that stance so he wouldn't get killed in a battle or some sort of life threatening situation. "Stop. Let me show you again." She walked over igniting her lightsaber. She flawlessly then displayed the stance. She looked back at her apprentice, after the droid was defeated. He was looking at her in shock. "What is the matter? I defeated the droid too fast for you?"

"No." was all Finn could mutter. As he still looked at her in shock. "Are you pregnant Rey?" he finally questioned after about a moment of silence.

Rey looked down and noticed her shirt was hoisted up again and revealed her bump. Rey sheathed her saber and then she then quickly adjusted her shirt. Finn then searched his feelings and knew it was true.

"Who is the Father of your child?" he was walking closer to her.

"Ben. Ben Solo is the Father and he is my husband."

"The Supreme Leader is your husband. I need to sit down for this. You never told me. I had a feeling how I watched the stolen glances between you two. How did this happen?"

"I feel in love with him. It's pretty simple after that."

"You have a force bond don't you?" Finn questioned.

"How do you know that?"

"Your child told me just now. He said you need some allies to protect you while his father isn't around. He also told me the warning for that bastard Hux and the others. I really thought your husband would play us somehow. But he is truly genuine. I must say I like the guy a little more."

"You also cannot tell anyone since the danger it will put Ben and I both in. At least until the time is right."

"I agree to your terms Rey. I will protect your life and Anakin's life with my own."

"Anakin?" Rey said shocked.

"Sorry."

"No, I like it."

"He told me he would be named after his great-grandfather that was the fallen Jedi Anakin Skywalker who turned into Darth Vader."

"Wow." Rey then felt something weird. She then had a vision of Ben being in trouble just as her son as warned her. "I have to go Finn."

"What are you talking about?"

"I sense Ben is in trouble, I am going to go to him. I think it is General Hux." She said almost pleading.

"I am going with you." Finn replied.

"I think I should go alone." Finn gave her a concerned look.

"No, I am going with you. One you are pregnant. Two your force sensitive son that is still in the womb warned us about not sticking together. And three I would like a chance to get my chance at Hux."

"Get Chewie to prepare the Falcon." Rey grabbed a black robe and covered herself.

"You got it Rey."

Before Rey and Finn boarded the Falcon, Chewie had embraced Rey in a hug. The Wookiee had told her she is glowing. She told him that the baby is a boy.

"This catching up is nice you two, but we have a Supreme Leader to save."

"Right you are Finn."

The Falcon went through light speed. The Falcon was within a few feet of the First Order cruiser. She could feel Ben was on the ship. "Chewie, Finn. Stay aboard the Falcon. I am going to go to Ben alone. I have the homing beacon on me and I will send you an alarm if I need you."

"I am giving you fifteen minutes to find Solo and do what needs to be done. Otherwise Chewie and I will come in to assist you."

Chewie landed the Falcon in the ships hanger. She got off the ship and went to Ben's quarters. She snuck into his room.

"What are you doing here?" Ben embraced his wife. He kissed her.

"I came to make sure you are okay, I had a vision about you being in danger." She put her hand on his face.

"I am alright my love. You should rest you have to worry about the baby."

"She was right to fear you being in danger Supreme Leader." Hux said with amusement.

"Why are you doing this Hux?" Ben said with a low growl.

"You killed our Supreme Leader; I cannot except that it was the filthy scavenger who did it. You performed treason. Now you must die."

"Do not talk to my Wife that way. Also you are mistaken. It will be you who dies today." Ben spat back at Hux.

"You married the scavenger, the one who caused weakness in you. You are pathetic."

"You are an asshole." Rey spat at him.

"Says Ren's pregnant scavenger Wife; your child will be corrupted by Snoke, he has foreseen it."

Ben positioned himself in front of Rey to protect her. He then ignited his saber. "General Hux you are arrested for treason, for a plot to kill me."

Hux took his blaster from his belt. "Come get me then, Solo." He then shot his blaster at Ben.

Ben deflected the blast with his saber. Rey was still behind Ben and she ignited her duel blades; to defend her Husband. She roared a battle cry.

"Let's dance." Hux spoke with delight.

" _Watch your left mother. As much Father you don't want him to get shot, you have to protect us." Anakin told her._

Like her son had warned her Hux did the play that Anakin warned her about. But she didn't care she had to protect her husband. Rey got clipped by the blast on her arm. She dropped her blade. "Ah."

"Rey?"

Before she knew it bolts of blue lightning were radiating out of her palms and were aimed at Hux. It temporarily knocked him out. Ben starred at her with awe and then got the cuffs and put them on Hux.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked his Wife. He examined her small gash. "Who used the force lightning was it you or him?"

"I believe it was Anakin."

"Anakin?"

"He told me his name was or will be Anakin." Ben placed his hand on Rey's stomach and rubbed. He then kissed her passionately.

They organized on where Hux will be held in prison. They decided it would be best if he was sent back to Naboo when the rest of the First Order comes back to Naboo as well. Ben has a plan now to dissolve the First Orders Army.

Ben also cannot believe they have a chosen a name for their name for Anakin. After his grandfather who turned the dark side. It just seems super fitting. He just worries his son will follow the same path as him. He worries because Snoke may still have some poll even though he is gone.


	8. Chapter Eight: Secrets, Not for Long

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for future mature and explicit content.

Summary: This is my take on how Ben Solo will be redeemed. A story about great love and bringing balance to the galaxy, that was once prophesized once before. Main pairings Reylo of course and Rose/Finn. Perhaps a secret marriage, who am I kidding of course there will be.

Without further ado let's get this story started.

 **Chapter Eight: Secrets May Not Stay Secret For Long**

 **Last Time**

 **Hux took his blaster from his belt. "Come get me then, Solo." He then shot his blaster at Ben.**

 **Ben deflected the blast with his saber. Rey was still behind Ben and she ignited her duel blades; to defend her Husband. She roared a battle cry.**

" **Let's dance." Hux spoke with delight.**

" **Watch your left mother. As much Father you don't want him to get shot, you have to protect us." Anakin told her.**

 **Like her son had warned her Hux did the play that Anakin warned her about. But she didn't care she had to protect her husband. Rey got clipped by the blast on her arm. She dropped her blade. "Ah."**

" **Rey?"**

 **Before she knew it bolts of blue lightning were radiating out of her palms and were aimed at Hux. It temporarily knocked him out. Ben starred at her with awe and then got the cuffs and put them on Hux.**

" **Are you okay?" Ben asked his Wife. He examined her small gash. "Who used the force lightning was it you or him?"**

" **I believe it was Anakin."**

" **Anakin?"**

" **He told me his name was or will be Anakin." Ben placed his hand on Rey's stomach and rubbed. He then kissed her passionately.**

 **They organized on where Hux will be held in prison. They decided it would be best if he was sent back to Naboo when the rest of the First Order comes back to Naboo as well. Ben has a plan now to dissolve the First Orders Army.**

 **Ben also cannot believe they have a chosen a name for their name for Anakin. After his grandfather who turned the dark side. It just seems super fitting. He just worries his son will follow the same path as him. He worries because Snoke may still have some pull even though he is gone.**

 **Now:**

Ben had decided to accompany Rey, Finn and Chewie back to Naboo, taking Hux as a prisoner. Poe was the first to greet Rey and Finn.

"Where did you guys go?" Poe asked with a worried look on his face as he glanced at Ben and then to Hux who was in cuffs.

"Secret mission." Rey replied quickly taking Hux by the arm to the prison quarters. Ben had followed behind her.

"Why do I feel like I missed something important?" Poe questioned. "I am second in command; I have a right to know what is going on." Poe pleaded after Finn made a concerned face.

"Rey had a vision that Hux plotted to kill the Supreme Leader."

"Who gave clearance for you to go?"

"Leia did. I went to back up Rey. "

"So I am guessing by the cuffs on Hux he actually tried to kill Ren? Why are Rey and Ren so close?"

"They share a force bond, hard to explain stuff." Finn started to sweat because of the thousand questions. He thought he would have to reveal Ben and Rey's relationship along with the fact that she has a super force sensitive child on the way. Not worth telling that secret to anyone or it would be his head. ;

"Okay." Poe said and walked off.

Ben and Rey had taken Hux to his cell. He was placed in solitary, only his thoughts would be his company.

"Comfy?" Ben asked Hux with a huge smirk. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Don't be an asshole about it Ren." Hux spat back as he rolled his eyes.

"This will be your home for years." Rey said softly. "So like my Husband said get comfortable."

"I don't plan on staying to long." He flashed a small grin.

"Come on Rey; let's leave him alone with his thoughts. As scary as they may be." Ben said to his Wife wrapping an arm protectively over her shoulder as they walked out of the prison. They stopped midway where no one could see them for a stolen kiss. Then assumed walking apart to ally's eyes, not being affectionate to one another was one of the things Rey hated most about their secret marriage not being able to hold the hand of her husband was unbearable. She wanted to hold his hand like she did on Takodana during their honeymoon. But she knew in time they would be able to have open affection once the First Order and Resistance merge together on Naboo.

The pair walk into the meeting room where Leia is the only one seated. She looks at her Son and Daughter-in-Law with worry.

"I heard about what happened from Finn. Are you three safe?"

"Yes for the most part and Hux is in a holding cell; where he can rot." Ben spoke with anger in his voice.

"Rey, when Ben isn't with you Finn will watch over you until Ben returns."

"Why would Finn watch over Rey? Can't you do it Mother?" raven haired man asked his Mother.

"Rey has been training Finn in ways of the force. He has gotten really good at wielding a saber." Leia said with certainty.

"Does he know about Rey's condition?" Ben asked cautiously. He could already feel the anger brewing in Rey.

"Condition! You mean pregnancy? Yes he does he is my Best Friend. He also knows we are married."

"You told Finn about our marriage?"

"He sensed Anakin and I guessed he sensed your energy within him. That is the reason why he came with me to go protect you." Rey said to him.

"I don't need protecting from my heavily pregnant Wife. She needs me to look after her and our unborn Son." He grabbed her hands and kissed them. "Very soon my love we will reveal to the galaxy our marriage."

"Be cautious you two. Rumors are spreading like wildfire that Rey is with child. It will only take a matter of time until your marriage is brought to light." Finn said from behind them.

"Tag." Ben said slapping Finn hard on his back.

"What the fuck?" Finn said with a puzzled face.

"I have to get back to do Supreme Leader things, hence the tag. Protect my Wife and Son or I will have your head." Ben leaned down kissing his Wife passionately. "I love you." He whispered softly in her ear. "FN-2187 hold down the fort."

"Ren, I go by Finn now." He pleaded.

"I want to go by Solo now, but only Rey can call me Ben and maybe sometimes my Mother can."


	9. Chapter Nine: Moving to Naboo

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for mature and explicit content.

 **Chapter Nine: Moving to Naboo**

 **Last Time:**

I don't need protecting from my heavily pregnant Wife. She needs me to look after her and our unborn Son." He grabbed her hands and kissed them. "Very soon my love we will reveal to the galaxy our marriage."

"Be cautious you two. Rumors are spreading like wildfire that Rey is with child. It will only take a matter of time until your marriage is brought to light." Finn said from behind them.

"Tag." Ben said slapping Finn hard on his back.

"What the fuck?" Finn said with a puzzled face.

"I have to get back to do Supreme Leader things, hence the tag. Protect my Wife and Son or I will have your head." Ben leaned down kissing his Wife passionately. "I love you." He whispered softly in her ear. "FN-2187 hold down the fort."

"Ren, I go by Finn now." He pleaded.

"I want to go by Solo now, but only Rey can call me Ben and maybe sometimes my Mother can."

Now

It has been about three weeks since Hux was put into his jail cell. So Rey was now nearing her third and final trimester of pregnancy.

Finn has also been keeping an eye on her while Ben is off handling First Order duties. But today will be the day he moves to Naboo with the rest of the First Order. The Resistance came to welcome Ben and the others. Finn was next to Rey, he had his saber mounted on his belt along with a blaster. Finn glanced over at Rey as she watched her Husband come off of his ship. His raven hair perfect as usual Finn thought to himself. Rey's stomach twisted with excitement upon seeing Ben and her heart started to race. Anakin kicked softly in the womb. She then rubbed her stomach. Ben looked at her in that moment but went back to bothersome political matters. Rey and Finn then went into the training headquarters. Rey sat down in a chair watching Finn train. She guided him, Rey felt lazy like she should be training him with a more hands on approach. But these days her energy drained quicker and she despite her impeccable form, she needed the rest.

Finn finally got hang of the move she had practiced with him the day she told him about her marriage and pregnancy.

"How are things going with Rose?" Rey asked out of the blue.

"We broke up actually. She didn't like the time we were spending together. She thought I was the father of your child."

Rey burst out in a full belly laugh. "Are you serious?"

Finn gave her a sad look. He turned away and focused on his saber skills.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Rey said softly.

"Don't worry about it, if it's meant to happen the force will make it happen."

"Finn I want you to be happy, did you tell her it was security protocol?"

"Yes, can we leave it be now. Besides we have a visitor."

Ben entered the room. Rey got up and in her best efforts to run to Ben, she embraced him in a big hug and kissed him hard on the mouth. Ben naturally leaned down to meet her lips. It was a little harder kissing Ben now due to the bump getting in the way of their embrace. Finn watched the whole exchange, how he saw them both close their eyes and the smiles that could be seen through their long waited kiss. The kiss finally broke with them staring into their eyes. The couple then laughed. Anakin must have made his presence known to his parents who were embracing.

"Hey Finn." Ben said glancing over waving slightly before kissing Rey again; before he could see Finn's wave hello. "I have to get back; my Mom is stalling so I can steal a few kisses." Ben then whispered in her ear "I love you." Rey did the same. The embracing couple broke apart. Then the Supreme Leader left the training facility.

Both Rey and Finn felt a rush of the force enter the room. A blue figure appeared in front of them. The ghost was young about twenty-three years in age. He wore Jedi robes. He had a huge smile on his face. This young man also had piercing blue eyes like her son. Rey searched her feelings, could this be the force ghost of her Husband's Grandfather?

"Anakin Skywalker?" she asked the Force Ghost.

"Yes. It is so nice to finally meet you young Rey." You aren't much older than me bub she thought to herself.

"Pleasure, but why are you here? We both know the force is always in motion."

"Rey?" Finn elbowed Rey. She must have sounded rude.

"Sorry."

Anakin just chuckled. "You get right to the point, I like that. My Grandson is very lucky to have married you. I have come to tell you personally that you have been granted the rank of Master." Anakin said with a smile.

Rey looked thrilled with this news. She felt Anakin violently kicking in her womb. "What's wrong?" she asked her Son.

"He wants to say hello." Force Ghost Anakin replied. The ghost moved slowly towards Rey and placed a hand on her stomach. "It is so wonderful to meet you; I cannot believe you are being named after me." Rey couldn't believe that this man had turned into Vader; his touch was soothing and gentle. Anakin took his hand off her swollen belly. Rey had become curious in the lineage of her Husband's family and she was standing face to face with the patriarch of the Skywalker lineage.

"Can you tell me the story of how you turned to the dark side?"

"If it will help you better understand the dealings of the force of course."

"Yes." Rey replied back. Finn knew the story would be a long and epic tale of this man's life so he decided to sit after he had his saber sit in its belt. Rey took a seat on the bench and the force ghost sat next to her. He then proceeded to tell his tale.

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, I was born to a slave on the dessert planet of Tatooine. I was conceived by the force. My Mother Shmi raised me until fate intervened. When a ship from Naboo came to this planet for resources to get to Coruscant; a Jedi, supposed hand maiden and a Gungan seek shelter with me and my mother. One thing leads to another and I pod race for them. I win and I get set free by the Jedi Qui-Gon. I then met my future master Obi-Wan Kenobi, even though Qui-Gon is supposed to be my original master. He ends up dying at the hands of the Sith Lord Darth Maul. So I become a padawan and we find out that the hand maiden was actually the Queen of the Naboo. My future Wife. Fast forward ten years and I am finally reunited with her as I have become very well trained in the force. There is a plot to assassinate Padme so I become her body guard and we fall in love and then have a secret marriage which is forbidden by the Jedi. She then becomes with the twins Luke and Leia. While a war is going on, I fear that I would loss Padme during childbirth and then fall to the Dark side. Battling with my old Master Obi-Wan, I get my limbs cut off and become the man in the suit. But then Luke helps me redeem myself. Now here we are. I may have left out some details but that is the story."

"Wow." Was all Rey could say. She had felt Ben's presence again. No wonder her Husband would be back, Anakin's story took about three hours to tell. Finn was snoring.

"Who are you?" Ben asked the ghost.

The force ghost just smiled back at Ben. "Search your feelings Ben."

"Grandfather?"

"Yes. I have met your Wife she is remarkable. Also not to mention I even connected with your Son my namesake, he will live up to the name you have given him."

Ben was shocked everyone has had a chance to connect with his unborn through the force and everyone has told him he is remarkable. Yet Ben hasn't connected with him yet. He felt a tint of jealously flow through him. He connected with Finn, Rey and his grandfather's force ghost. Ben wasn't really upset about him connecting with Rey because she is his Mother, growing him in her womb but Anakin was just as much Rey's Son as he was his. Why was he so standoffish towards his own Father? He hoped history would not repeat itself.

"Well I can see I overstayed my welcome. We shall meet again." The force ghost then vanished.

"I found out so much about your family history Ben." Rey said excited.

"I am going to bed now, tired from moving all the stuff to my room." Ben didn't know much about his family history, and she was told about it firsthand.

"I will see you in bed then?" she went over to kiss him but he only gave her the cheek. "Ben?" with her lips touching his face for a small fraction of time she felt the way he felt. He looked her in the eyes and shrugged. He then just walked away and didn't say anything. Rey felt tears in her eyes. Finn woke up.

"Did Anakin leave? Why are you crying?"

"Ben is hurt about the fact our Son hasn't force bonded with him yet. Also the fact I learned about his family history. "

"Well go make up with him."

Rey was walking alone. The walk to the connected apart wasn't far. "Go back to the training grounds now!" a voice said almost pleading.

"No." she fought back. Inching closer to Ben's half of duel apartment complex. Her legs where becoming stiff.

"Why can't you ever listen to me?" Anakin pleaded with her. He was no longer in the now; she was having a vision with Anakin. Why is it that both the men in her life connect to her when she doesn't want to? Anakin really takes after her Husband in that regard. "You should have someone with you. Damnit why can't you just listen? I am trying to protect the both of us. Forget about Dad, he can handle himself. He will get over it why I haven't force bonded with him yet." The boy pleaded with his Mother. As he grabbed her shoulders, His ocean blue eyes starring deep into hers. Anakin's solemn face was now twisted with worry and he now had tears in his eyes.

"I have to go to your Father now." She got out of her Son's surprisingly strong grip.

Anakin scoffed at his Mother. "Don't bother, we got kidnapped. We are on Hux's shuttle with the Knights, Phasma and Hux. He broke out of prison, he was going to go after Dad but he saw you. Knowing you wouldn't do anything to drastic or it could hurt me."

"Wait what? Anakin this can't be true." She looked down and her saber wasn't on her belt. Her son had been right about everything. "Why didn't you let me get to your Father?" she fought her son.

"My Father isn't worthy of being my Father yet." Anakin spat back.

"Your Father loves you, he loves both of us." She was in tears now.

"Not fully, there is still part of him that wants to have Snoke corrupt me and have you killed. He isn't one hundred percent devoted to us yet. He still wants power. You still blindly believe he will change because he knocked you up."

"You are wrong, he loves us." Rey started to become doubtful.

"Ha." Was all Anakin could mutter. "I spoke the truth, you can feel it's true. You are so hopeful, it's your downfall. You are so foolish. " The last part sounded like Snoke.

Ben had come outside. He scanned then perimeter, he had his saber ready. He then almost tripped on a stick, but this stick felt too heavy. He looked down and it was Rey's saber. Then the torment overwhelmed Ben. This same torment he had felt before. Ben was certain of a few things. Hux and the other First Order goons had kidnapped Rey and Anakin. Also that Snoke would try to turn Rey against him; Along with their unborn Son with lies. Ben needed to assemble a team to go get Rey. Before Ben went to assemble his team, he momentarily hugged the saber, as his connection to her was already growing weaker. The raven haired man no longer felt conflict all he wanted was resolve and to get Rey back to him safely.


	10. Chapter Ten: Old Enemies Appear

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for mature and explicit content.

 **Chapter Ten: Old Enemies Appear**

 **Last Time:**

"Why can't you ever listen to me?" Anakin pleaded with her. He was no longer in the now; she was having a vision with Anakin. Why is it that both the men in her life connect to her when she doesn't want to? Anakin really takes after her Husband in that regard. "You should have someone with you. Damnit why can't you just listen? I am trying to protect the both of us. Forget about Dad, he can handle himself. He will get over it why I haven't force bonded with him yet." The boy pleaded with his Mother. As he grabbed her shoulders, His ocean blue eyes starring deep into hers. Anakin's solemn face was now twisted with worry and he now had tears in his eyes.

"I have to go to your Father now." She got out of her Son's surprisingly strong grip.

Anakin scoffed at his Mother. "Don't bother, we got kidnapped. We are on Hux's shuttle with the Knights, Phasma and Hux. He broke out of prison, he was going to go after Dad but he saw you. Knowing you wouldn't do anything to drastic or it could hurt me."

"Wait what? Anakin this can't be true." She looked down and her saber wasn't on her belt. Her son had been right about everything. "Why didn't you let me get to your Father?" she fought her son.

"My Father isn't worthy of being my Father yet." Anakin spat back.

"Your Father loves you, he loves both of us." She was in tears now.

"Not fully, there is still part of him that wants to have Snoke corrupt me and have you killed. He isn't one hundred percent devoted to us yet. He still wants power. You still blindly believe he will change because he knocked you up."

"You are wrong, he loves us." Rey started to become doubtful.

"Ha." Was all Anakin could mutter. "I spoke the truth; you can feel it's true. You are so hopeful, it's your downfall. You are so foolish. " The last part sounded like Snoke.

Ben had come outside. He scanned then perimeter, he had his saber ready. He then almost tripped on a stick, but this stick felt too heavy. He looked down and it was Rey's saber. Then the torment overwhelmed Ben. This same torment he had felt before. Ben was certain of a few things. Hux and the other First Order goons had kidnapped Rey and Anakin. Also that Snoke would try to turn Rey against him; Along with their unborn Son with lies. Ben needed to assemble a team to go get Rey. Before Ben went to assemble his team, he momentarily hugged the saber, as his connection to her was already growing weaker. The raven haired man no longer felt conflict all he wanted was resolve and to get Rey back to him safely.

 **Now:**

Hux had left his prison after the Knights let him out. Hux was coming for a vengeance he would start with Ben Solo and then go after the pregnant scavenger he called his Wife. Hux made sure his blaster was loaded and ready to fire. Hux was so eager to take down the man who killed Snoke. He moved quietly through the halls with Phasma and the Knights, they were undetected. They had come across a somewhat dazed Rey. She didn't pay any mind to them. One of the Knights tried to stop her from moving.

"No. I have to talk to Ben." Is all she cried. As an instinct she raised her saber trying to fight back. But the saber feel at her feet after a force push. She was then knocked out. One of the Knights scooped up Rey and carried her in their arms. The Knight named Felix was surprised on how light the pregnant woman was. The group then walked onto the shuttle and left without a trace. Felix placed Rey on the ship medical unit and restrained her, Felix and Leroy where the Knights on watch for when the Master would wake up. They men both knew that Snoke was twisting her mind they could feel it. Anyone with the slightest amount of training could sense his ghost trying to corrupt the child within the womb.

"You are wrong, he loves us." Rey yelled while still in the void.

Felix sensed that the child was super strong, for a minute he thought that maybe Snoke wouldn't sink his hooks into this Solo. But the woman might be dealt with more of Snoke's rage. Hux couldn't make up his mind on where to set up camp bouncing around from about ten or so different planets. He finally chose the planet and set up base. The once heavily populated planet was mostly covered in ruble now. They then found the largest still standing structure; this would be home base for them until Ben Solo and the others will come for the girl. They don't have much time until the young force user is due to give birth. Hux gave explicit instructions torture the girl but don't harm her or the child they would be a prize to the Ghost of the Supreme Leader Snoke.

It has been a few days and Rey hasn't woken back up yet. The group then connected her to monitors; she and the baby are fine. Hux wanted to see her wake up. So he could feel on top like she got one over on his arch enemies Wife who was carrying his seed. This was what revenge on a silver platter felt like and Hux wasn't going to give it up so easily. Phasma went over to Rey's comatose body and started to do tests.

"What are you doing?" Hux hissed. Phasma no longer wore her helmet.

"Checking her vitals, you fucking idiot. No matter how much she deserves torture, I cannot let a child be harmed." She looked at the tests. "That's good a baby boy, healthy heartbeat. Extremely high midi-chlorian count just an inch shy of Darth Vader's." the commander was surprised.

The company had become bored of Rey's state. She was now in comatose for weeks. Rey was now connected on fluids and food to nourish her growing child. Snoke didn't care what happened to newborns Mother, but he wanted the child to be incubated for as long as possible.

"How far would you say that she is in this pregnancy?" Hux asked.

"In about a week she will enter her seventh month of pregnancy." Phasma replied back.

"How many months does a woman stay pregnant for?" Hux questioned growing impatient.

"The gustation period of a woman is nine months, moron. But depending on the child it can be longer or shorter." Phasma said as she fixed her blonde hair.

"You aren't very nice to me Phasma." Hux replied back to her.

"You are such a baby." She smiled. She hated she was attracted to Hux. But she couldn't help it. Just like how the scavenger won over the affections of Kylo Ren and then it resulted in a love child.

Hux just turned away from the giant woman and walked away. The seventh month of the Scavenger's pregnancy came and went. Until about a week into the scavengers eight month of pregnancy the rescue party has come for her. Hux noticed on her monitors that she was up, but completely terrified and broken. Snoke had mentioned that Rey had closed off the womb from his grasp making it near impossible to corrupt the child within. But while the scavenger was comatose for a solid two and a half months Snoke twisted her mind. Every happy thought she ever had was now terror inducing. Snoke could reach most of her mind expect for a block that was so tight he couldn't even force his way through.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Rescue Mission

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for mature and explicit content.

 **Chapter Eleven: Rescue Mission**

 **Last Time:**

Hux just turned away from the giant woman and walked away. The seventh month of the Scavenger's pregnancy came and went. Until about a week into the scavengers eight month of pregnancy the rescue party has come for her. Hux noticed on her monitors that she was up, but completely terrified and broken. Snoke had mentioned that Rey had closed off the womb from his grasp making it near impossible to corrupt the child within. But while the scavenger was comatose for a solid two and a half months Snoke twisted her mind. Every happy thought she ever had was now terror inducing. Snoke could reach most of her mind expect for a block that was so tight he couldn't even force his way through.

 **Now:**

Ben had grabbed his Wife's saber off the ground. He was just dressed in black pajama pants. He would need his Mother's approval to build a small elite team for this rescue mission. But he went to his Mother's quarters. She opened the door, she was rubbing her eyes. Then let out a yawn. His Mother's face turned to panic.

"It isn't time for Rey to give birth yet?" Leia said in a frantic voice.

"I think she was taken, her saber was left on the ground outside of our shared apartment."

"General, Supreme Leader Solo. General Hux has escaped prison. He also took the Knights and Phasma with him." Poe said fully clothed in his normal garb. He glanced over at Ben who just had on black pajama pants, and he saw the General had only a nightgown on. "What is going on? Why are you dressed like that Solo?"

"Rey has been taken by Hux. I heard a scream outside of Rey's apartment and it woke me."

"Makes sense."

"We need to form a small elite team for rescuing her." Ben suggested. Leia nodded, looking at her son.

"Poe get the troops, Ben put some clothes on. You can't go on a rescue mission dressed like that."

Ben ran to his apartment placed down both sabers on the table. He got dressed after a quick shower he then placed the belt around his waist for his saber, when he used the force to summon his saber. His saber didn't come to him. It was Rey's; he then went over to grab his saber and then placed the both of them on his belt. Ben did a once over in the mirror, his hair was wet and he thought in that moment he looked like his Father. He was dressed very similar to how his Father dressed; except he had on black pants and wore a black jacket with a white shirt and his black boots. Ben figured it was time to make an appearance at the emergency meeting.

Many pairs of eyes were on Ben as he walked into the small conference room. Leia looked at her Son with a look of pride. In that moment she thought he was the person who he was supposed to be all along. He took the place next to his Mother.  
"Thank you everyone for meeting here on such notice, but the third in our ranks has been taken hostage by Hux." Leia heard conversations of the other rebels amongst themselves.

"We need a small team for the rescue mission." Ben said.

"Why should we listen to you?" one of the rebels replied back.

"I do not wish to harm the hard work we have made to establish this new democracy. They took REY..."Leia placed her hand on Ben's to calm him down. "The force user who just wants to balance the galaxy. She is also pregnant, as my Mother has informed me. So we need some volunteers. " he watched around the room as Finn, Poe and Rose stood up. He wasn't surprised that they would come to his aide. "We leave in twenty minutes."

The company had met outside of the Falcon. Ben carried a pack with him. Along with the others each pack represented the unique personalities of the rag tag team.

"I don't think you should come along Solo." Poe was blocking Ben's entrance.

"Poe doesn't do this." Finn said to his friend.

"No I will, I am second in command. I don't think you have a place to come with us, you don't even like Rey. I cannot believe he knew Rey was pregnant I didn't even know that."

"I am the one who put the baby there, jackass. So yes I don't like Rey, I love her." Ben yelled at the pilot.

"So Rey is your Wife?" Poe asked with surprise.

"Seriously follow what I just said moron." Ben pushed his way past the Pilot. Ben took his seat next to Chewie. "Everyone come aboard or I am going to leave you behind."

The rest of the party quickly came aboard.

"I am surprised that Ben and Rey are married. I thought she hated his guts."

"They share a force bond; she didn't always like him though. But the force willed it."

"How do you know this?"

"Rey told me when she flashed the pregnancy bump at me during a training session. Since Ben would be around so much I was on protection detail until he came back to Naboo."

"I am sorry the way I acted Finn. I had known about Rey's pregnancy, I was in the room when they tested her. I was hiding in the bathroom. I was sworn to secrecy until it would be the proper moment to say something." Rose said softly. She then leaned and kissed him.

"Okay can everyone stop gossiping about my marriage and child with Rey? Thank you." Ben yelled from the cockpit. He turned to Chewie and said. "We are surrounded by idiots." The Wookiee chuckled at Ben's comment.

"Us Idiots heard you." All three said in unison.

"Good, you were supposed to."

Ben sensed the trail that Hux had left for him. "We are coming to get you my love." He held his ring in his hand. Before putting it back on its necklace and around his neck. He hid it with his shirt. Chewie looked at him. The Wookiee didn't have to say anything to get his point across. Chewie and ben both knew Rey would be found. Hux had left breadcrumbs, Ben knew it would be a trap and he didn't care. His Wife and Son needed him.

They set course for the first planet, the fidget planet of Hoth.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Finding Rey

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for mature and explicit content.

Chapter Twelve: Finding Rey

Last Time:

"Okay can everyone stop gossiping about my marriage and child with Rey? Thank you." Ben yelled from the cockpit. He turned to Chewie and said. "We are surrounded by idiots." The Wookiee chuckled at Ben's comment.

"Us Idiots heard you." All three said in unison.

"Good, you were supposed to."

Ben sensed the trail that Hux had left for him. "We are coming to get you my love." He held his ring in his hand. Before putting it back on its necklace and around his neck. He hid it with his shirt. Chewie looked at him. The Wookiee didn't have to say anything to get his point across. Chewie and ben both knew Rey would be found. Hux had left breadcrumbs, Ben knew it would be a trap and he didn't care. His Wife and Son needed him.

They set course for the first planet, the fidget planet of Hoth.

Now:

The party had made landfall. It was a barren wasteland with below freezing temperatures. They had searched and it seemed slim that Hux and his goons would be holding Rey here. He tried to find her through their force connection but it has been severed completely. He was completely in the dark about his Wife's whereabouts, only his leads where the breadcrumbs that Hux left behind. With Hoth scratched off the list of possible places Rey would be held they had five other leads. The search had turned from days into weeks and then finally into months. Ben did the math Rey was nearing the end of her pregnancy so the situation was growing even more dire.

Ben looked at the list of the planets they went searching for Rey on each had a big fat check mark next to them except for one.

Hoth

Tatooine

Kamino

Mustafar

Endor

Jakku was next on the list. Rey's home planet, maybe this was the one. Ben made his way over to Unkar Plutt's rundown scavenger hub. Ben with the others examined area. How could have his Wife lived like this for so long? Not to mention the man was disgusting. But Ben had decided to go question the man. BB-8 had followed Ben to the booth to talk with the trader.

"That droid can get you sixty- two portions." Unkar said after making a quick glance at Ben.

"I am not interested in selling the droid. I have a few questions for you."

"Okay but it will cost you." Ben was becoming to frustrated he didn't want to pay this man at all. So he resorted to his best known form of negotiation skills.

Ben held out his hand in a force choke motion. "I will not be paying the likes of you for information. I am the Supreme Leader; I want to find the whereabouts of my pregnant Wife. This is her home planet and she has been taken hostage." Ben released the grip on Plutt for him to talk.

"I am so sorry Supreme Leader; I had no idea that it was you. But in order to know who to search for I must have a name. I also did not know you had a Wife."

Ben was conflicted whether or not share the intimate details of who his Wife was. But at the same time this man in a weird way did help raise his Wife.

"Her name is Rey." Ben just said simply.

Plutt started to laugh. "I haven't seen the likes of her for almost a year now, Ever since she left the planet with that guy and that droid." He pointed to BB-8 and Finn.

"Well what I spoke to you about today is hush, hush, or I will come for you."

"I understand Supreme Leader, but is there any need for two sabers? I can take one of them off your hands for a high price." Plutt trying to make another trade.

"These sabers are special not for sale. Good day Plutt, It was a pleasure. "

The party walked off. Ben was getting super frustrated. They were out of leads and his Wife was still missing; most likely being tortured as well. Ben drew his saber to let out his frustration, but he was stopped by an arm on his shoulder. It was Finn; Ben had felt his touch to be somewhat soothing. He was using the force to comfort him.

"I know this must be frustrating for you. That guy was also a nightmare. I know we will find her. I have felt it in the force."

"I hate this feeling. I can't do anything to help her. Finn she can give birth at any moment. I wouldn't be there to protect her and Annie." Ben was on the verge of tears.

Ben then felt a familiar pull; the energy was soothing and positive. He was overwhelmed by it. He was taken to a vast pasture to Naboo. A young man was standing there waiting for him. Ben had studied the young man's features. He had raven colored hair and the deepest most captivating blue eyes. They were sincere and intriguing. He stood at almost the same height as Ben but his build was scrawnier. Since he wasn't fully grown yet and hasn't come into his body yet; His facial features where the perfect combination of Rey and himself. The boy was dressed in light brown Jedi robes. Ben felt it in his gut he knew who this was. He had long waited a connection from him but matters must be dire for their son to connect through a bond.

"Anakin?" Ben said taken back since he finally has reached out to him.

"Dad." He said with tears in his eyes. "We need your help. Mom is in a force induced coma. She did it to protect me from being taken to the dark side. She severed our force bond connection and but a force barrier around the womb. I am taking a risk by connecting with you. Snoke from beyond the grave is torturing her by twisting her mind and making her into a shell of what she was. She may have broken our bond but I can still feel everything that is happening to her. They also have her connected up to machines feeding us and keeping us hydrated." Ben had feared the worst and he was right to do so. All he could do was embrace his sobbing Son in his arms.

"I keep getting dead ends. I cannot help you if I don't know where to look. Hux and the Knights sent us on a wild goose chase." He was still embracing his Son.

"We are on the planet I was conceived on."

"You are on Takodana?" That is where Rey and Ben spent most of their honeymoon.

"No you idiot we are on Coruscant. They decided to come here since this is the place where it all began….."

The connection between Father and Son was ended abruptly. Ben was back in reality surrounded by his company aboard the Falcon.

"Rey is being kept on Coruscant. It seems like they have a trap planned for us." Ben thought for a moment... "Chewie set course for Coruscant."

"What did we just watch?" Poe asked Ben.

"That is what we call a force bond and my unborn son connected with me, things are pretty dire so we have to get a move on."

Even travelling through light speed Ben felt it was taking too long to get to Coruscant. He had grown anxious and began to bite his fingernails. A habit he thought he had outgrown as a Padawan learner under his Uncles tutelage. The Falcon had seemed to stop abruptly. It had been in a pull of a much larger ship. Ben looked over at the Wookie and spoke a famous line of his Father "Chewie, I got a bad feeling about this." The overgrown hairball agreed with him. Finn ran into the cockpit.

"What is going on?" Finn questioned.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll handle this." Ben said with the most certainty. He got up out of the pilots chair and went to abort the Falcon.

"You can't go out there you have a Wife and child that need you. Don't do some stupid macho thing that could get you hurt or worse killed." Rose tried to plead with Ben. But the young force user had already made up his mind. The company followed him off the Falcon. Ben just looked back and shook his head.

"BEN SOLO!" it was his Uncle Lando who greeted him and also Maz. "I see you are finally sporting your Father's style. It was about damn time." Ben was embraced in a huge hug.

"Where is my boyfriend?" Maz asked Ben. Chewie was coming off the Falcon as Maz spoke. "Never mind."

"Uncle Lando." He hugged his honorary Uncle back. He then broke the hug.

"Who are these rag tag friends of yours?" Lando asked him.

"That's Finn, Poe, and Rose." He gestured his hand to each of the individuals.

"Where is your Wife?" Maz asked. She was on top of the Wookiee's shoulder. Ben winced. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all." Ben said nervously.

"Something is wrong I can tell in your eyes."

"We are trying to find his Wife. She was taken by the remaining members of the First Order who were still loyal to Snoke. Snoke from beyond the grave is torturing Rey." Finn spoke softly.

"That poor child. We offer our assistance to you. But there is more I can sense there is more." Maz spoke softly. Ben turned away from them.

"One of the main reasons we are on such a time crunch is because Rey is with child and her due date is fastly approaching." Finn told Lando and Maz.

"Oh my Ben Solo is going to be a Father. Han always said he wasn't going to be around to see his Grandchildren. On account of…" Maz gave a death glare to Lando.

"That was in the past. We have to worry about the child that hasn't been born yet and Young Rey."

"What can we do for you Ben?" Lando asked his late best friends son.

Ben couldn't find words. So Finn took it upon himself to speak. "Provide cover for us to get to Coruscant and back us up."

"You can count us in." Lando said. Now the larger unmarked ship was set for a course to Coruscant. Ben had kept to himself; he isolated himself aboard the Falcon. He mindlessly watched the Porge family on the ship. The hen was lying on an unhatched egg; her mate came and rested into the nest with her. The male stroked his head against hers lovingly. Ben desperately wanted to be reunited with his Rey. He missed her touch and their connection. Ben felt he wasn't alone anymore. He sensed the man's attempt to comfort him. He thought it was Finn trying to be his rock, but as Ben turned around he saw Poe.

"Look man, I know our friendship and everything has been far from perfect. From being on opposing sides, then wanting the same gal; which I didn't even have a shot at; But as our ideals meet on the same side. I can say that you are an understood man with a very troubled past. That means that if Rey choose to have you as her life partner you must be so cool. I know all of this must be hard on you. I wouldn't know how to deal with my pregnant wife being tortured by my old master who did the same to me. I must say you have emotional resilience."

"I already know all of this. If this is your attempt to make me feel better it isn't working. This is a pathetic attempt actually." Ben said looking back at the Porges.

"I have finished yet. I am just saying I would put my life on the line for you, Rey and your little guy. You make not think it but I see you as my family now. I know it may matter since I am not force sensitive and all. But I got your back brother." Poe held out his hand for Ben to take. Ben stood up and then hugged the pilot. Poe was surprised by his hug, as he awkwardly held out his hand still. The man with the raven hair towered over him.

"Thank you." Was all Ben could say to Poe. Ben then broke the quick embrace.

"We are almost ready to dock on Coruscant. Get ready you two." Finn said boarding the Falcon for just a second. The two men followed Finn out of the Falcon. Ben had met up with Lando to devise a plan.

"So our small team should go in, we can radio you in for back up; since there are some troops on this ship." Ben suggested. Chewie decided to stay as back up.

"Fine, take this walkie and if there is an issue contact us right away." Lando replied back. "Good luck." They had made it outside the temple, it was now nightfall. The team had the shadows on their side. They had snuck passed the guards and found Rey hooked up on monitors. Ben couldn't stand the sight of seeing her like this. He saw she was also restrained. Ben went to bite his knuckle at the sight. They then heard a loud gasp of air. Rey was woken out of her comatose state. She looked at everyone with terror. Her eyes fixated on Ben. The same eyes she looked at him with on Starkiller Base. Snoke achieved what he wanted to accomplish, he corrupted and twisted Rey's mind so she would view the people standing before her as enemies. Ben started to make slow steps to his Wife. But the force erupted around her it was raw and fierce in an attempt to protect herself.

"Don't come any closer Ren. You have already done enough to me." Her words sounded like poison coming from her mouth. Ben still was stepping closer to her. She threw a chair at him with the force. He just pushed it off himself and continued small steps towards her. He then lifted his hand and touched her face when he was next to her.

"Don't be afraid." He spoke softly to her. He felt her body shutter under his touch. He went into her mind to see the damage that had been done to her mind. She was the brunt of Snoke's mental attack; All of her happy memories torn to shreds and woven into scary, vile images that terrified her. Ben saw the image of him taking advantage of her and that the child she was carrying was produced out of hatred and the need for someone else to corrupt. Ben started the mending process. "I love you, Rey." He spoke softly into her ear.

"NOOOOOO!" she cried. Ben felt the sweat drip from her temples. He started to mend all of her memories into the true ones that had resided in her mind. Ben had almost completely mended her mind but a block that had enticed him upon their very first encounter. This block was a memory block and it could only be broken by a family member. In order for Ben's repairs to stick he needed to break the family block that tied it there. It seemed like the person who tied it was highly skilled at using the force. He only knew one plausible solution he would need Anakin's help.

"Anakin, if you can hear me, please help with me with this." He was desperate. Not only had Snoke broken Rey, he had broken Ben too. What had happened to his Wife it had affected him too. Ever since the bond was completely severed; He had felt empty and hallow. His unborn son heard his plea. The block had begun to dissolve before his eyes.

 _The images showed a young woman in a hospital she was holding a newborn the calendar dated three years before Rey's birth year. The woman in the bed said "We should call her Rey after your mother."_

" _Rey Kenobi, I like it." The man said rubbing the newborn Rey's head softly before kissing her head softly. "No doubt she will be powerful with the force; she will carry the name with pride. Just like her Great Uncle Obi-Wan."_

" _Jacen, enough of that talk she can be whatever she wants to be."_

" _I am sorry Jade. I didn't mean to upset you." He went to grab the newborn out of her mother's arms. Jacen Rey's Father sat in the chair next to her mother and began to rock her._

 _The time had skipped to when Rey was ten years old with her classic three tiered bun. She was complaining about her parents taking her to the planet of Jakku for her well-being. She was still too young to understand. Her parents took her to be undetected by the First Order. She only was holding onto her toy of a rebel pilot._

" _Sweetie we will come back for you when we can." Jacen and Jade softly kissed there daughters head. Her father had locked her memories away and she didn't recognize them anymore. Her true parents died at the hand of the First Order, by the hands of Snoke. Rey was actually twenty-three not twenty, and the big secret of her parents was she wasn't a daughter of drunks but the great lineage of the Kenobi's. Her grandfather was never taken by the Jedi order since his parents had a deal with Jedi order to take only the first born child. This was like this for generations. Rey's grandfather married at an old age. Died soon after Jacen being born only to have his mother raise him._

 _Oddly enough Rey's grandfather was the same age as Ben's own Grandfather Anakin Skywalker. So her parents didn't throw her away for drinking money like her false memory had suggested it placed in her mind to protect the last Kenobi to let the name live on and not die. But would she remember her revelation once she comes back to them?_

Rey had come to and she wasn't terrified anymore. Ben unlocked the restraints with the force. She embraced Ben in a huge hug. His arms wrapped around her waist. But not fully due to her now massive bump.

"You came back for me." She said with tears in her eyes. He then kissed him hard and passionately on the mouth. "I love you, Ben." Rose and Finn came over to take the monitors and medical equipment that held her hostage in the hospital bed. She needed help to get out of the bed. Ben was now carrying her bridal style; like many times he has before.

"Lando come in?" Poe said on one of the walkies.

"This is Lando." He replied back.

"We got her and we are making our way back now." Poe said. The party got on the ship. On the bay of Lando's enormous ship they were ambushed by Hux, Phasma and the Knights.

"Can you stand on your own?" Ben asked his Wife. She nodded. He planted her feet on the ground. She stayed at his side. "Go on the Falcon with Rose. Stay there and if matters get bad go back to Naboo." He told Rey, not looking at her. He handed her the saber she had crafted herself.

"No I stand with you."

"Why don't you listen to your Husband? The stage of battle is not a place for a heavily pregnant woman like you, scavenger." Hux said with a smirk.

Both sides of the factions readied their weapons. Most of the member had blasters. Ben ignited his saber and Rey followed suite. The couple stood back to back. Finn ignited his own saber. He stood a few feet from Rey and Rose stood against his back with her blaster. Lando, Chewie, Maz, Poe and some of Lando's soldiers stood around the two couples with weapons drawn.

The First Order members scattered, Hux aiming his focus on Rey and Ben. Phasma went to focus on Rose and Finn. While the knights separated with pairs of three going after the others. Shots firing in many directions.

 **A/N: I apologize if this chapter is super long and leaves on a cliffhanger. I just felt it would be better for the story this way. Also I have a few questions for you. Would you like me to still do the planned 25 chapters or consolidate into 20 Chapters?**

 **Also should I write a small sequel series about the next Generation?**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Final Showdown

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for mature and explicit content.

Chapter Thirteen: The Final Showdown

Last Time:

Rey had come to and she wasn't terrified anymore. Ben unlocked the restraints with the force. She embraced Ben in a huge hug. His arms wrapped around her waist. But not fully due to her now massive bump.

"You came back for me." She said with tears in her eyes. He then kissed him hard and passionately on the mouth. "I love you, Ben." Rose and Finn came over to take the monitors and medical equipment that held her hostage in the hospital bed. She needed help to get out of the bed. Ben was now carrying her bridal style; like many times he has before.

"Lando come in?" Poe said on one of the walkies.

"This is Lando." He replied back.

"We got her and we are making our way back now." Poe said. The party got on the ship. On the bay of Lando's enormous ship they were ambushed by Hux, Phasma and the Knights.

"Can you stand on your own?" Ben asked his Wife. She nodded. He planted her feet on the ground. She stayed at his side. "Go on the Falcon with Rose. Stay there and if matters get bad go back to Naboo." He told Rey, not looking at her. He handed her the saber she had crafted herself.

"No I stand with you."

"Why don't you listen to your Husband? The stage of battle is not a place for a heavily pregnant woman like you, scavenger." Hux said with a smirk.

Both sides of the factions readied their weapons. Most of the member had blasters. Ben ignited his saber and Rey followed suite. The couple stood back to back. Finn ignited his own saber. He stood a few feet from Rey and Rose stood against his back with her blaster. Lando, Chewie, Maz, Poe and some of Lando's soldiers stood around the two couples with weapons drawn.

The First Order members scattered, Hux aiming his focus on Rey and Ben. Phasma went to focus on Rose and Finn. While the knights separated with pairs of three going after the others. Shots firing in many directions.

Now:

"Take no prisoners I want them all dead." Hux growled across the battlefield. As Rey and Ben where ready to flank Hux, Rey was coming on his left and Ben was on his right. Hux kept rapid firing at Rey who deflected all the rays with her saber. She was only using one end of the saber. Ben started to force choke Hux. In response Hux dropped his blaster trying to gasp for air. Rey went to lunge at Hux, for a final blow, but two of the Knights of Ren came to Hux's aid. Both of the Knights Blades crossed with hers. She then ignited the second half of the saber. Ben looked at his Wife in concern as she dueled with the two knights. She force pushed one out of her proximity; she felt the static forming on her palms again. She then sheathed both sides of her saber. Placed her saber on her belt. She sent bolts of fatal force lightning at the knight who was in her space. He tried to deflect her bolts with his weapon and it worked. Both knights where facing off against her again.

Ben was facing off against Hux. Seemed to be a standstill. He wanted to aid his Wife. She was holding her own as a master but still she was heavily pregnant and would tire fast. Ben knocked out Hux to assist his Wife. Ben felt conflicted about hurting his old comrades on the battlefield. He knew most of the men from the Knights from when he was a boy training under his Uncle Luke's tutelage. Some of his greatest allies, but as they threatened the one who he loved most, in that moment if it meant keeping balance he would take them down with his saber.

Finn was holding his own against one of the knights. While Rose shot at the storm troopers who were loyal to Hux. Many men had fallen at the blaster she held. Phasma had come into close quarters with Rose. Her armor was blaster proof.

"Finn? I need some help over here." Rose spoke frantically. Finn killed one of the Knights. And turned to aid his girlfriend with his old commander; Phasma shot at Finn and no bullets hit him as he wielded his green saber. Finn tapped into the dark side; as he cut Phasma's head clean off. The couple went over to aid Lando, Poe, Chewie, and Maz who were having difficulty with the enemies. Chewie shot and killed one of the Knights. Finn's blade collided with the Knights blade and they began to duel. Leaving the others from clear shots at the storm troopers and they were defeated easily. Finn and the Knight he was currently in a duel with their sabers skills were matched. The battle seemed to be in a stand still. Finn force pushed the knight and then Rose and the collective of the others opened fire on him and he was gone. Finn watched as Rey and Ben moving in sink facing off against the last two knights, as Ben attacked Rey shielded them, and then when she striked, Ben defended himself and Rey.

One of the knights was onto this pattern and fond a temporary moment to strike at Ben causing him to drop his saber. Before Ben could even pick up his saber with the force it was already being force pulled by another force user. It wasn't one of the Knights but it was Hux who took the saber.

"I was the secret apprentice, you should have feared along Solo. Now your compassion towards your Wife and child will be your downfall. Prepare to die." Hux ignited the saber.

"Ben." In one fast motion Rey threw half of her saber at him. Ben caught it and ignited the white blade. Hux's and Ben's blades collided as the duel began. Rey was left to deal with both of the Knights. She shot lightning at both of them, she was overwhelmed and tired. Finn ignited his green blade and went to assist Rey. Both pairs showing off their saber skills.

" _Mom. Go left this goon favors the right. You could strike and get the upper hand; I know it's against your ideals to kill. But the tortured you." Anakin told her._

She listened to her soon and performed the maneuver. She striked the knight in the chest with her blade, she was panting heavily. Anakin kicking violently in her womb, she felt pain in her sides. She knew Ben felt it to since he glanced at his Wife momentarily. She grabbed her stomach with her open hand. "Ow." She muttered softly, she feel to her knees. Rose and Poe ran across the battlefield. Rey got lifted up and both her arms where over Rose and Poe's respective shoulders. "It hurts so bad." She said breathing heavily. They had rested Rey on a medical bed. One of the medical personal came to her aid. Rey's water had broken on the battlefield.

Ben was in a fog now as he battled Hux. He could feel Rey's promenade pain as she was nearing childbirth. Ben thought of a risky maneuver to perform. He gave a glance at Finn as they were now back to back dueling against and Felix who was once Ben's Best Friend. Finn ducked and Ben hit Felix square in the chest with the blade. Then rounded again and hit Hux clear in the chest. Both men falling with no life left in their bodies.

The whole party was already aboard the Falcon, Ben and Finn boarded at the last second before takeoff. Lando took the pilots seat assisting Chewie in flying the Falcon.

Ben took a seat next to his Wife. She had a blanket over her. Ben took her hand. She squeezed it tightly. "I refuse to have my SON ABOARD THE FALCON! CHEWIE, LANDO PUT A STEP ON IT!" Rey yelled. Beads of sweat rolled down her face.

It was two hours until they would reach Naboo. Rey's labor was intense and fast. Anakin wanted to make his way into the world. Naboo seldom ever had storms but once they had landed a large storm plagued the beautiful countryside. Rain droplets hitting everyone, medical staff was on standby for Rey. Leia was called by Lando being informed she was in labor. Ben carried Rey carefully out of the Falcon to the hospital wing. All of the medical staff worked quickly to remove the drenched clothes on Rey. Only Ben and the medical staff were allowed in the room. Rey was dressed in a hospital nightgown now.

The others waited in the waiting room; it was another three hours of intense labor for Rey. Ben sat at the bedside holding her hand. It was too late to give Rey the proper medicine to help with the pain and it was now time for her to push. Ben stayed up at Rey's face and couldn't watch their son come into the world. He kissed her forehead softly. The wails of an infant carried throughout the whole room. He was cleaned off and then wrapped in a grey blanket. He was placed on his Mother's skin. His face rested against her bare breast her had his eyes closed. Rey cried out of shear happiness. As she rubbed Anakin's back. She smiled widely; her eyes meet with Ben's who had a huge smile on his face. She held Anakin on her chest with her right hand on his back. Ben leaned down; Rey stroked Ben's raven hair, and then kissed him. She looked over her son who had tuffs of blonde hair.

Ben marveled at his son watched how Rey took to motherhood so quickly. "Anakin Jacen Solo, welcome to the family my son." Ben kissed his sons forehead softly.

Rey was eager to have Ben hold their son. "Want to hold him?" she asked her Husband. Rey went to move Anakin from her bare breast where his head was resting. Anakin cooed in protest.

"I cannot move him right now. He looks so comfortable. Besides I bet we have some eager people to hear the news our son has arrived." Ben leaned over again kissing her softly. Ben had even forgotten her saber was two half's as it rested on his belt. He walked out of the room into the very full waiting room.

"It's a girl." Ben said.

"WHAT? REALLY?" his mother yelled eagerly.

"No, he is a healthy baby boy. Rey is resting now and we can have visitors tomorrow."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Welcome Home Anakin

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for mature and explicit content.

Chapter Fourteen: Welcome Home Anakin

Last Time:

Ben's raven hair, and then kissed him. She looked over her son who had tuffs of blonde hair.

Ben marveled at his son watched how Rey took to motherhood so quickly. "Anakin Jacen Solo, welcome to the family my son." Ben kissed his sons forehead softly.

Rey was eager to have Ben hold their son. "Want to hold him?" she asked her Husband. Rey went to move Anakin from her bare breast where his head was resting. Anakin cooed in protest.

"I cannot move him right now. He looks so comfortable. Besides I bet we have some eager people to hear the news our son has arrived." Ben leaned over again kissing her softly. Ben had even forgotten her saber was two half's as it rested on his belt. He walked out of the room into the very full waiting room.

"It's a girl." Ben said.

"WHAT? REALLY?" his mother yelled eagerly.

"No, he is a healthy baby boy. Rey is resting now and we can have visitors tomorrow."

Now:

The group of people wanting to meet Anakin where disappointed. But since both Rey and Ben where super tired they had understood. Ben returned to the room to find a sleeping Rey with Anakin sleeping on her as well. They both had looked so peaceful. Ben carefully went over to hold his son for the first time. His son didn't protest this time. He carefully held his son in his arms. Ben took a seat in the hospital chair next to Rey's bed. He smiled down at his son. Anakin's eyes were closed tight. But yawned softly, uttering a small noise. If a stranger looked at Anakin you could tell he was their son. Ben had wondered why his hair wasn't black yet. In the vision he had seen with his son he had hair just like him only shorter.

"I am so happy you are finally here, I had always seen you in my future. But I was scared you would never come. It wasn't until I met your Mommy I was very doubtful. Your Mother and I had a rough start, on both ends of the battle. You are the reason why I have been redeemed Anakin, but you are the product of the love your mother and I share for one another. It is all because of your Mother's faith in me. Today you have made me the happiest son." He spoke softly to his son. He then glanced over to his Wife who was resting. Ben was the happiest he had ever been, he found his place in the universe.

Ben then rested his son in the hospital bassinet, now all three members of this family where asleep. Ben had converted the chair into a bed. Rey had gotten up in the middle of the night to feed her son and then had fallen asleep again. She knew she wouldn't be getting much rest soon; also tomorrow the excitement of Anakin meeting the group of her closest friends and also his Grandmother. She looked over at Ben who was sleeping soundly. They cover was coming off his long body, so she tucked him in. His deep brown eyes meet hers.

"I am sorry I woke you, you seemed cold." He then grabbed her into the small chair bed. He wrapped the blanket around her, covering the both of them. Rey rested her head on Ben's shoulder.

"He is perfect isn't he?" Ben said softly to Rey.

"He truly is. I love him so much already. He has already bonded with me so deeply. It's like the force bond I have with you but different, I know what he needs in that moment. He hasn't cried at all, I got a feeling in my sleep that he was hungry and woke up."

"You are his Mother; you carried him almost to term. He has also displayed his abilities in the force just in the womb. I daresay he may even surpass my Grandfather as a force user."

"Ben, we can't just choose that is the path he wants to go on. Yes he is strong in the force, but making him live up to the fallen Anakin Skywalker who eventually brought the force back into balance. I understood he is named after your Grandfather, but it is to honor him. Not so he has to follow in his footsteps."

"I promise we won't force him into a life he doesn't want. But on another matter, I know my Mother will ask this tomorrow, are we going to have any more children?"

Rey slapped Ben softly on the arm. "I just gave birth without any medicine to relieve my pain, so I really don't want to go through that ever again."

"If it makes you feel any better, I felt everything you felt." Ben looked at her.

"Let us enjoy him, before prospects of siblings." She kissed Ben softly on the mouth.

Both of them had fallen asleep on the small pull out chair. Only to be woken up by the Doctor. "I hope you two didn't get into any trouble last night? A woman is most fertile after childbirth you." Rey turned red in the face. She then returned to her hospital bed. "Seems this little guy, really is doing well. He has one of the most laid back temperaments I have ever seen. Most parents would want him as their first baby." The doctor then left the room.

Rey picked up her son to feed him. She covered her bare breast while feeding him. They would be expecting visitors soon. Ben had used the shower first getting cleaned up, and then Rey had her shower. She came into the room to hear Ben telling their son stories. Rey walked already fully clothed and she was towel drying her hair. The shower felt so good after giving birth; also she had battle sweat all over herself as well. She watched as her Husband and Son bonded. Ben handed him off to her.

"He opened his eyes." Ben said to her. His eyes where the same ones she had seen many times in her vision, those deep enticing blue. That is when the nurse entered the room. Rey was feeding Anakin.

"Are you three ready to see visitors? We have a line of people to meet the little one." The nurse that came in was the same one who helped the day she found out she was pregnant.

Both Ben and Rey shared a glance for a moment; it was now time to show off their son to the world. Leia was the first to come into the room; a large smile was plastered on her face. Rey had Anakin covered since it was feeding time again. Rey smiled back at the general.

"You want to meet your Grandson once he finishes eating?" Rey asked Leia. Leia watched Rey and how her motherly instincts shinned in this moment.

"I would love too."

Anakin was done, so Rey adjusted her shirt back to normal and began to burp the infant. Revealing his blonde head of hair, Anakin was then softly placed into the arms of his Grandmother. Leia had tears in her eyes.

"He is so handsome like his Daddy." Leia said looking at her son, which made Ben who was leaning against the wall smile brightly.

"He doesn't get all of his looks from me. If you look at his face he is the perfect mixture of Rey and I." Ben pointed out. Leia gave her Grandson a look over and her son was right. She tried to pinpoint the feature that was mostly Ben's but she couldn't he was the perfect blend of both his parents.

"You better watch this one; he is going to be a lady killer. He also has such a great temperament. You two lucked out for your first born." Ben scoffed at his Mother's comment.

"He isn't even a day old, and you are hinting at Rey having more children."

"I am sorry, Ben, I didn't mean to sound that way. Some new mothers don't get so lucky to have a newborn as calm as him. It's like he is wise beyond his years." Leia rocked her Grandson softly until he fell asleep. "I have a surprise for you three once my Grandson can leave the hospital to go home. I think I have hogged enough time, we have some people eager to meet him." Leia said.

"As far as I am concerned you can hog all the time you want. You are the Grandmother to Anakin." Ben protested. Leia placed Anakin back into his mother's arms. Ben and Rey were alone again. Until the next visitors came in, Finn came in with a huge grin followed by Rose who had a reserved smile.

"Congratulations!" Finn said hugging Ben and then softly hugging Rey who was holding Anakin. Finn handed Ben a plush toy to Ben. Who raised his eyebrow and then placed it on the table with all the gifts. "Anakin looks so much like the both of you." Rey motioned for Finn to hold Anakin. Finn gently took the infant into his arms to cradle him. Anakin's eyes were closed since he was now sleeping. Finn held him in his arm for a couple of minutes.

"Rose, you want to hold Anakin?" Rey asked her friend. The new mother took her son out of the man's arms. She then softly handed her son to her friend. Rose felt uncomfortable holding the infant since it was her first time holding an infant. Rey felt Rose's and Anakin's discomfort so she took Anakin back into her loving arms.

"I am sorry." Rose spoke softly, as Rey was rocking Anakin.

"Don't worry about it. You will become more comfortable with holding babies."

"How are you a natural already? Maybe I am not cut out to be a mother." Rose left the room and Finn followed after her. Not before he gave Rey a worried look. It was time for the next set of visitors to come in to see the newborn.

Poe and Kaydel (Connix) showed up to congratulate the new Parents. Poe patted Ben's back. While Kaydel squealed with delight at seeing the baby; Anakin opened an eye to see who was making the racket. Then his eye closed up again.

"Can I hold him? I love babies." Rey handed her son gently to the woman with blonde hair in two buns. Rey felt through her connection to her son that Anakin liked the woman. She was welcoming and not terrified by him. Poe walked closer to his girlfriend.

"He is so cute, is his full name picked out yet?" Poe said as he softly patted Anakin's white-blonde hair.

"His name is Anakin Jacen Solo." Ben said proudly.

"He looks like so much like the two of you; no doubt he is your kid Ben." Ben rolled his eyes at Poe. Poe saw the face Ben made at him. "He also has Rey's nose; the perfect marriage of your features. Anakin I have to give you flying lessons when you are older."

It was time for these visitors to leave. Ben and Rey were both exhausted from entertaining their friends and their Son's Grandmother. Ben took a spot on his chair bed in the hospital room as he watched his Wife looking at their Son. She was feeding their hungry boy. Ben had the widest smile on his face. One that never was plastered on his face, he has never loved his Wife so much until this moment. In a days' time they would be allowed to take their Son home. To their joint apartment; which wasn't ready for their son yet since it had no crib or anything they needed.

Leia came into the room. "Remember I had a surprise for you? Ben come with me for a moment." Ben looked at his Wife a worried look on his face.

"Go ahead she seems excited, I got everything right here. If I need you I will force call you? Don't think that, I can see what you see. Please go with your Mother." Rey assured him.

Ben took a transport with his Mother just outside the capital. They had stopped in front of a house, Leia then handed Ben a key.

"Welcome home, Ben, Rey and Anakin."


	15. Author's Note

Authors Note: June 18, 2018

Hello Readers,

EF-5 Disaster here.

I have a few questions for you about this story and other future projects.

The Path to Redemption

Should I have more Reylo kids or is Anakin good as an only child?

Would you want a sequel to this story with the next generation?

Other Projects

I have been playing with this idea in my head for some time now, but I would like to have one of my favorite romance novels and make a story loosely based on this book since I am a sucker for time travel storylines.

How would you feel about The Time Travelers Wife AU Reylo edition?

Also maybe even a possible Harry Potter take on Reylo?

Thank you so much for taking time to read this. I will have a new chapter of the Path to Redemption up very soon.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Gracious Gifts

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for mature and explicit content.

Chapter Fifteen: Gracious Gifts

Last Time:

It was time for these visitors to leave. Ben and Rey were both exhausted from entertaining their friends and their Son's Grandmother. Ben took a spot on his chair bed in the hospital room as he watched his Wife looking at their Son. She was feeding their hungry boy. Ben had the widest smile on his face. One that never was plastered on his face, he has never loved his Wife so much until this moment. In a days' time they would be allowed to take their Son home. To their joint apartment; which wasn't ready for their son yet since it had no crib or anything they needed.

Leia came into the room. "Remember I had a surprise for you? Ben come with me for a moment." Ben looked at his Wife a worried look on his face.

"Go ahead she seems excited, I got everything right here. If I need you I will force call you? Don't think that, I can see what you see. Please go with your Mother." Rey assured him.

Ben took a transport with his Mother just outside the capital. They had stopped in front of a house, Leia then handed Ben a key.

"Welcome home, Ben, Rey and Anakin."

Now:

Ben looked at the key in his hand. But the house wasn't a house it was a small palace. He cocked an eyebrow at his Mother.

"What is that look for Benjamin?" Leia looked at her son.

"Why did you give me a key to a palace?" Ben questioned.

"This is your new home."

"Way too big for just Rey, Anakin, and I. This is a fucking palace." Ben said looking the structure over.

"This is a gift from your grandmother. This was her vacation palace while she stayed in the secluded areas of Naboo. She wanted to raise Luke and I here before her tragic death. Besides I have no use for it. Also you can have guests stay here and have enough room for more children. Let me give you the tour."

Leia showed her son around the palace where it had eight rooms and all of the luxuries you could think of. Ben knew his mother was royalty but this was a whole another level. Ben accepted the wonderful gift. They wouldn't have much of anything to do to move in since all of their old belongings where brought from their shared apartment. Leia even had so workers prepare the nursery for Anakin. Rey and Ben had gotten the Master suite, and Anakin got the second largest room across from theirs.

After Leia and ben viewed the new home, Ben wanted to go back to the hospital to be with his son and wife. He came back to thee both of them soundly sleeping. Ben went to sleep also since tomorrow would be the day that they would go home to their new home. Anakin would be ready to go home and leave the hospital wing. Ben had woken to the commotion of Rey feeding their son. Ben looked at his wife with tired eyes. She was a natural to motherhood, he may have said it many times in his head but each interaction she has with Anakin it makes Ben filled with pride. Even in the dark, Rey smiled at Ben.

"How did it go with your mother's surprise?"

"She gave us an extravagant gift, that's for sure. My mother gave us my grandmother's old vacation palace."

"What?" Rey said in a surprised tone.

"We could have six maybe even seven children and still have three guest rooms for company."

"I am super grateful in your mother's generosity but that is too much."

"I tried to negotiate with her and she wouldn't let up. The house is ours. She told me that it was the house where my grandparents feel in love. That it has to be kept in the family. "

"Then it will be kept in the family. I won't argue with your mother on this. It would be nice to finally have a place where my family can grow."

Ben leaned over and kissed his wife. The couple then went to sleep again, only to be woken by the doctor giving them the go ahead to take Anakin home.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Political Bullshit

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for mature and explicit content.

Chapter Sixteen: Political Bullshit

Last Time:

After Leia and ben viewed the new home, Ben wanted to go back to the hospital to be with his son and wife. He came back to thee both of them soundly sleeping. Ben went to sleep also since tomorrow would be the day that they would go home to their new home. Anakin would be ready to go home and leave the hospital wing. Ben had woken to the commotion of Rey feeding their son. Ben looked at his wife with tired eyes. She was a natural to motherhood, he may have said it many times in his head but each interaction she has with Anakin it makes Ben filled with pride. Even in the dark, Rey smiled at Ben.

"How did it go with your mother's surprise?"

"She gave us an extravagant gift, that's for sure. My mother gave us my grandmother's old vacation palace."

"What?" Rey said in a surprised tone.

"We could have six maybe even seven children and still have three guest rooms for company."

"I am super grateful in your mother's generosity but that is too much."

"I tried to negotiate with her and she wouldn't let up. The house is ours. She told me that it was the house where my grandparents feel in love. That it has to be kept in the family. "

"Then it will be kept in the family. I won't argue with your mother on this. It would be nice to finally have a place where my family can grow."

Ben leaned over and kissed his wife. The couple then went to sleep again, only to be woken by the doctor giving them the go ahead to take Anakin home.

 **Now:**

 **Six Months Later**

Anakin was now six months of age, he had started to become his own little person. He grew so much every day, I aspects of the force, his size, and other things. His parents keep a very close eye on him. Only letting a select people babysit him and visit with him. Rumors were flying around the galaxy that Rey had a child but the father was unknown. Ben and Rey's marriage had been a secret for a year and three months now. The couple had decided it's about time to come clean about Anakin and their marriage. Leia's health was also drastically going downhill, the side effects of being stuck in space. They predict she may have no more than three years left. Ben wasn't taking the news well. His child would know his own grandmother. Also he just got back on good terms with his mother again and he couldn't lose her, not again. Luckily Rey Solo was an amazing Wife, Mother and Lover.

Leia decided to step down and let Ben control the new order of the government. Which was causing a mild amount of stress to Ben, but plans must be followed to completion. It was time for the young family to venture to deal with political dealings. Rey, Ben, Anakin and their most trusted friends/ advisors came along. Chewie and Rey took their seats in the cockpit of the Falcon. Ben assumed the seat behind Rey while holding a sleeping Anakin. They had traveled to Coruscant where a small pocket of Ben's new political plans resided. They have come to discuss the full formation of the new government. The party members left the Falcon, Rey taking her son from her husband's arms. Anakin was growing much larger now and his blonde hair at birth had fallen out only to be taken over by dark wavy locks similar to is fathers. His curious blue eyes were wide taking in the view of the vast and giant city planet.

An ambassador had meet the rag tag party outside of the crumbling foundation of the building that used to hold senators from all around the galaxy before the fallen Jedi and the Empire had taken over, only to have the First Order eventually take its place.

"So wonderful to see you again, Kylo Ren." The man said holding out a hand to shake Ben's.

"I don't mean to insult you sir, but I no longer go by that name. My given name is what I go by now."

"Ah, yes, my apologies." The man caught a glimpse of Rey holding Anakin. "Master Jedi looking wonderful as always and your little man looks so handsome. We should discuss security and also building the new temple here on Coruscant." The man gestured for him to be followed into the building and the party did so. The ambassador took a seat next to Ben before Rey had the chance to sit next to him. Anakin was starting to fuss anyways; it was time for him to eat anyways. Rey brought baby food and she still also feed him from the breast. She found a private room to feed him.

All the plans where now squared away, the smooth transition to a functioning Republic was within an arm's length. Ben was never one for political dealings anyway, his mother always had a better grasp on the concept; While Ben favored being a force user and a pilot. 'I'd rather be in a room dealing with angry politicians then use a saber.' Leia was always hesitant of using her inherited gifts; she always feared she would give into the darkness just like her birth father.

Ben and Rey had finally both decided they should tell Ambassador Toren Boyd that the both of them are married and should pass it along the whole galaxy.

"Well wonderful meeting as always, we will have another meeting in a months' time to go over progress." Toren said to Ben and the others.

"We have some news to tell the people of the newfound government system." Ben said quietly.

"Your tone concerns me, Ben is everything alright?"

"It is not bad news, it is thrilling news actually. I took a Wife Toren."

"That is exciting Ben, when can I meet the bride?"

"You have already met me." Rey replied back softly, cleaning Anakin's face from his meal.

"Congratulations are in order I suppose. Even though it seems I am about a year and half shy. So I am guessing this little one is both yours."

"Yes." Both of the parents of the small boy said in unison.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Big Reveal

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for mature and explicit content.

Chapter Seventeen: The Big Reveal

Last Time:

"Your tone concerns me, Ben is everything alright?"

"It is not bad news, it is thrilling news actually. I took a Wife Toren."

"That is exciting Ben, when can I meet the bride?"

"You have already met me." Rey replied back softly, cleaning Anakin's face from his meal.

"Congratulations are in order I suppose. Even though it seems I am about a year and half shy. So I am guessing this little one is both yours."

"Yes." Both of the parents of the small boy said in unison.

Now:

It will be a couple of days before the whole new government would come together. Toren had set Ben, Rey, Anakin, Finn, Rose, Poe and Connix in a luxury apartment. Just next to the giant hall where the meeting would take place. It was three bedrooms; it even had a ship dock, so the Falcon sat in its spot. Rey took a seat in the living room playing with Anakin and his toys. They have been playing for hours; Anakin was using the force to move the ball that his Mother was rolling at him. Rey saw her son was super tired so she went to put him down for a nap. The meeting was today, this is where the big marriage reveal would happen. Ben and Rey kept this secret between themselves for a long time; the two most powerful force users had also produced a child that has such raw power. They were unsure of revealing him to the galaxy, since he may become a target since he was now the scion of the legendary Skywalker line. Anakin even held the name sake of the force user who seemed destined to bring balance, but the balance never stayed long.

"Kay, Rose do you two mind staying back and watching after Anakin? While the meeting is held, I am not sure to want to reveal Anakin yet; I don't want him to be involved in political business as a baby." Rey asked with a worried tone. As she looked down at her sleeping baby, the boy in his sleep held tightly onto the pilot toy his parents had given him.

"I have no problem, I love children." Lt. Connix spoke in an excited tone.

"Sure." Rose shrugged.

"Thank you so much." Rey hugged both women. "If you two need me, I will come down." Rey leaned down and kissed her Son's head. The rest of the party members walked out of the apartment and to the grand hall. Ben hated he had to keep appearances for a little while longer, he craved to hold Rey's hand like they have done so many times. Ben had looked at his Wife sheepishly and grinned before stealing a quick kiss. Then a wailing baby was before them; Anakin was normally a calm baby and had never cried to this point in his life. But he had a terrified look on his face.

"I am so sorry for coming but, Anakin insisted. He communicated with me in my mind. He wanted to be here with you two." The blonde handed the child to his Mother. But he hadn't stopped. But the door was open now since it was now time. The group was welcomed and Anakin was screaming. Whispers had been heard all around the room that the Jedi had a secret child. Rey had no choice but to take her seat one away from Ben since they were sitting in rank and she was third. Even though Ben had always had seen her as his second or even on the same level as her, they were equals in every regard. But this was to appease the government officials.

Rey had tried to comfort Anakin, all she heard was 'Daddy, Daddy, I want to be held by Daddy.' Rey assured him saying Daddy will hold him once the meeting was over. The two force users had a secret conversation for about a minute, but Anakin wasn't having it. Anakin pulled the collar of his Father's shirt. The whole audience gasped. Even more whispers had been heard amongst the room. Ben grasped for air, overpowering his son's grip for a moment to break free. Got up and went over to Rey. He grabbed his Son and held him.

"Sorry about the child everyone, let's get on with the meeting." Ben said quietly. But everyone was shocked. Now looking at Ben holding Anakin it had become clear, that is was clear that Kylo Ren had fathered the child of Rey the Last Jedi. Ben knew I was now or never.

Whispers had been heard again 'Kylo Ren and the Jedi had a child together, we should be scared.'

'That Jedi killer is holding a baby, it must be his.'

'It's a whole family of force users ruling our government, we better run.' Ben had become angry, and then he saw Rey give a glare to the audience. Ben then followed his Wife briefly before speaking.

The only way that Ben had thought to respond was by walking over to his Wife and kissed her softly on the mouth. The crowd gasped.

"I had a better course of action on telling you all about my marriage, but my Son wouldn't give up. This is Anakin Solo. You all have met my Wife Rey Solo. I apologize for the deception in the time of war. Many things had happened. But this is one of the main reasons I called you all here today." The room was silent, and then the quite room was flooded with thunderous applauses.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly as Ben had hoped.

"Supreme Leader, there is a call from Lando on Naboo."

"No need to call me by that name anymore, I go by Solo now."

"Sorry sir." Ben took the call from the messenger.

"Ben, its Lando. You should come home as soon as you can." Fear had hit the pit of Ben's stomach. He then gulped.


	19. Epilogue

Star Wars: The Path to Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters. All Rights Reserved.

Rated M: for mature for mature and explicit content.

Epilogue

The New Grand Master

 _It has been two years since Anakin went to find the source of the force. He finally has returned home to his parents and six siblings (oddly enough three sets of twins) on his home planet of Naboo. It has also been eighteen years since the death of his Grandmother Leia Organa-Solo. He was only six months old at the time. It broke his Father to pieces. Anakin can recall the memories since he has a strong bond with his Parents._

" _I just got her back." Ben screamed, after hearing the news of his Mother. "All of you leave me." Ben ordered everyone in the hospital room. Rey holding Anakin even went to leave the room as well. "Not you, my Love, I need you and our Son." Ben then grabbed his Wife in an embrace and cried hard._

 _The first set of the Solo twins arrived once Anakin had turned two. Leia and Jacen fit well into the family dynamic. Two years after the twins were born the happy couple welcomed another set of twins; Jade and Luke. On the anniversary of the marriage of Ben and Rey they had celebratory drinks and the last set of twins were born nine months later; Kira and Han the last of the Solo children. All of the Solo children played with the Dameron and Tico children and got along swimmingly. Once Anakin had turned sixteen he decided to go on his journey. The young man still hadn't crafted his saber yet. He wanted to forge his saber the same way as the ancients once did; by seeking out your own Kyber crystal. He had finally come across the planet of Ahch-To, a vast ocean planet. The place where his Great Uncle Luke had become one with the force._

 _Anakin had heard a faint voice calling to him. But he couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from. The Care workers Anakin had heard about from his Mother had watched Anakin with caution. Anakin then shyly waved at them. The six foot five inch man towered over the locals. They had provided him settler and food. Anakin then felt a presence enter his hut. Anakin wasn't armed by any means; he would use his raw force abilities if he felt threatened._

" _What are you doing on this island?" Anakin looked up to see a force ghost over him, Anakin immediately knew who the ghost before him was._

" _Uncle." The young man spoke softly._

" _Who are you? I felt your force presence before you came to Ahch-To."_

" _I am Anakin Solo."_

" _The Jedi should have ended when I sent your Mother away, BOY!" Luke exited the hut. The old Master was enraged, sending bolts of lightning towards the young man. Anakin at the last minute deflected the bolts._

" _I have done nothing to offend you, why do you fear me I can sense it."_

" _I have never felt such power in a Force User. Ever. Why are you here?"_

" _I heard a voice calling to me."_

" _You should leave, forget using the force."_

" _I cannot turn my back on it; I have been force sensitive since I was in the womb."_

" _Explore as you wish, and then leave. I give you no longer than a week."_

 _Anakin heard the voice again. He walked to the cliffs edge. The drop was far, it was shrouded in darkness. The voice was clearer. Anakin jumped down into the hole. Luke's force ghost watching from the sidelines rolled his eyes. "Why must the whole Skywalker line be seduced by the dark side? I don't care anymore."_

 _Anakin landed in a body of water. He swam to the shoreline. The wall seemed to have a thin mirror or plate of glass covering an opening in the wall. Anakin reached out to touch the wall like his Mother had nineteen years ago. But as his fingertips touched the smooth surface the glass shattered. The voice was even clearer as it spoke to Anakin. 'Anakin Solo, you are worthy enough to harness my strength.' Anakin picked up a pitch black Kyber crystal. He held it in his large palm. Anakin felt the energy radiating from the Kyber crystal. Anakin sat down and took his already somewhat preassembled Lightsaber out of his pack. He made a few adjustments to fit in the crystal. Anakin then tested the saber to see if it would ignite and it did. The hue burned brightly. He then turned off his saber._

 _Anakin was then hit with an epiphany. He formulated the new code to follow._

 _The Gray Code_

 _Flowing through all, there is balance_

 _There is no peace without a passion to create_

 _There is no passion without peace to guide_

 _Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act_

 _Power blinds without the serenity to see_

 _There is freedom in life_

 _There is purpose in death_

 _The Force is all things and I am the Force_

 _Anakin had written this in his notebook. He now thinks it is a perfect time for him to return home. He has spent two birthdays away from his family. He landed at the landing bay on Naboo, about a five minute walk to his home. His Great-Grandmother's vacation palace where his Great- Grandfather wooed her; Anakin so deep in his thoughts he didn't realize someone was speaking to him._

" _State your business. Why have you landed on the Leaders private docking bay? Visitors have to land in the central city." Anakin hadn't looked the same since he left, he had gotten taller and his hair had grown out, he even had a small amount of stubble cover his face._

" _I am Anakin Solo. I have returned home from my journey."_

" _I am so sorry about the confusion, Sir. Shall we prepare a quick transport to go home?"_

" _No need, I'd rather walk."_

" _Then I will inform your parents you have arrived."_

" _Thank you." Anakin said softly. He then started to walk with his pack and his newly crafted saber was on his belt. He had made it to the clearing were his home was. His siblings and parents greeted him. His Mother ran to him embracing him in a hug, his siblings followed behind her. Rey's face had tear of happiness staining her cheeks. The crowd broke apart so his Father could hug him as well._

" _It's good to see you Annie. We missed you. You must tell us of your travels."_

" _I need to clean up first, and then you can hear about everything." Anakin picked up his pack and went to his bedroom. It was left exactly how he left it before his two year long journey. He placed his Saber on his nightstand and went in for a shower. Anakin trimmed his hair to a buzz cut and he trimmed his beard, dressing in comfortable clothes. He opened his bathroom door to see Jacen holding his newly crafted saber. His younger brother looked so much like him except he was shorter and had blonde hair._

" _It won't ignite for me." Jacen said through a chuckle. Anakin saw his brother had his hand on the proper mechanism to ignite the blade. None of siblings were stupid with the force; it came natural to all of the Solo children. But Anakin had surpassed all of his siblings. His siblings all pursued other hobbies and possible careers. Jacen wanted to be a pilot due to the long lineage of pilots in the family. Leia wanted to follow the passion she had for fashion and politics. Jade enjoyed music. Luke enjoyed many different hobbies. While the last set of twins where still harnessing their force abilities. But for Anakin the force was a part of him, it was everything to him._

" _I am sorry Jace; let's go have dinner with our family." Jacen then quickly ran out of his brother's bedroom to the eating area. Their mother had prepared dinner. She had a big smile plastered on her face._

" _Dad heads up." Jacen yelled running into the room. Jacen threw the saber at their father. Ben's quick reflexes caught the saber with ease._

" _Seems, Anakin has crafted his own saber." Ben then tried to ignite the hilt and nothing happened. Ben tried again, nothing worked. Ben felt the Kyber crystal within the saber, but why didn't the saber work. Anakin held out his hand the saber called to him and moved into his hand with ease. "Anakin, I think your saber is defective." The other Solo children laughed, at the sight of their prodigy brother falling at crafting his saber._

" _My saber isn't defective." Anakin ignited the blade, it had a dark purple hue, and it was deep amethyst color. The saber had its own signature sound when it was ignited. It sounded close to the legacy saber, but it was deeper. Anakin then showed off his masterful blade skills for a brief moment and then sheathed his blade. Legends have been told throughout force users that some Kyber crystals only answer to one user. The family ate in silence. Anakin was done first. Putting his dish in the proper area, he ran to the new temple not too far from his home. He felt he was not alone when he was there. He groaned loudly._

" _Alone, you want to be? Young Solo." The force ghost of Yoda asked Anakin. Anakin slumped down at the edge of the temple overlooking the water._

" _I am not ready."_

" _Greatness is sometimes thrust upon you, and times you must embrace it." Spoke the force ghost of his Great-Grandfather who he was named after._

" _Anakin, you are a master of the force whether you like it or not." The force ghost of Obi-Wan showed up to the party._

" _You know we are related now Obi-Wan?" force ghost Anakin said in a chipper voice._

" _How?" Obi-Wan answered._

" _You are my Great-Uncle." Anakin answered back in a grumpy tone._

" _Anakin Jacen Solo, even though I didn't believe in the rankings of the Jedi when I was alive. I appoint you Grandmaster, Reigning in a new era of force users embracing all aspects of the force, the era of balance and the Gray."_ _Qui-Gon Jinn spoke softly with a tone of triumph in his voice._

" _I am not ready; also I feel wrong advancing past my parents in rank." Anakin Protested. His parents had come to the edge where Anakin was sitting. They then sat with him. Anakin looked small since he was unsure of himself in this moment. Tears flowed out of his eyes. Both his parents embraced him. He cried softly his fear was apparent. Fearful that a padawan would betray him like so many before him. Anakin finally stood up accepting his new rank. He ignited his saber triumphantly and held it in the air._


End file.
